


why don't we go there?

by starsaligned



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Little Numbers AU, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Strangers to Lovers, and the whole thing happen over texts which I think it's cool alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsaligned/pseuds/starsaligned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sends a text message to a wrong number by accident. They keep texting each other from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Why don't we go there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306893) by [marcelowa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelowa/pseuds/marcelowa)
  * Translation into Español available: [Why don't we go there?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393076) by [claveldelaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claveldelaire/pseuds/claveldelaire)
  * Inspired by [Little Numbers](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9821) by iknowitainteasy. 



> [THIS IS A LITTLE NUMBERS TRIBUTE.](http://iknowitainteasy.livejournal.com/812.html) I got totally inspired and I give total credit to the author. I tried to contact her to get permission, but couldn't. So here I'm saying that this idea belongs to her, and her only. I just got inspired by the plot: the text messages. If you wrote the original fanfic, and want me to take this down, I totally understand. Just message me and it's done.  
>  Moving on, this is a work of fiction. Nothing that happens here, happened in real life. If I knew One Direction personally, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about them. (Or would. Who knows?)
> 
> This is dedicated to my sweet [Caroline](http://ziampaliks.tumblr.com). ♥

**Sunday, July 27th**

 

(9:43am)  
Hey, update: Barbecue here at 6pm. Bring Niall with you!

(9:50)  
 _I’m sorry but... Who is this? I think you messaged the wrong person, I don’t know anyone named Niall._

(9:51)  
Oops.

(9:51)  
 _Hi!_

(9:53)  
Hi. But I did message the wrong person. You know, new phone, too early in the morning. Bye.

(9:54)  
 _It’s alright. :)_  
(9:54)  
 _Hope you have a nice day!_

(9:55)  
You are way too friendly for a stranger.

(9:56)  
 _I’m always friendly, you got lucky._  
(9:57)  
 _Also, I’m really bored! You’re kind of entertaining me._  
(9:58)  
 _So... the weather?_

(10:00)  
Hey, I’ve got to go. Sorry about the misunderstanding. x

(10:01)  
 _Again: have a nice day, Stranger!_

 

**Sunday, August 3rd.**

 

(10:00)  
Hi?

(10:03)  
 _Well hello, Stranger._

(10:04)  
How do you know I’m the same stranger of last week?  
(10:04)  
Did you save my number?  
(10:05)  
Oh my God and I thought I was the one being creepy for texting you again  
(10:05)  
Fuck

(10:07)  
 _I’m just a good guesser. I really didn’t save your number._  
(10:07)  
 _Should I?_

(10:07)  
Should you what?

(10:08)  
 _Save your number._  
(10:08)  
 _You know, to keep our weekly dates going._

(10:09)  
We are NOT having weekly dates. I was just bored and I thought  
(10:09)  
Whatever  
(10:10)  
Don’t save my number. You don’t even know me!

(10:12)  
 _Hey, it’s alright. I’m just being nice, you know. When you are nice with people, they are nice with you in return._

(10:14)  
Okay, Mr. Friendly. Thank you for the lesson.

(10:16)  
 _How do you know I’m Mr.? I could be Mrs._

(10:17)  
I’m just a good guesser. ;)

(10:18)  
 _Ha! Getting sassy. Nice._  
(10:18)  
 _Do you have a name?_

(10:19)  
Why the hell would I tell you my name, stalker?

(10:21)  
 _Uh. First: you texted me today. Unless you got it wrong again, exactly a week later, I believe you WANTED to reach me._

(10:23)  
Ok, Mr. Friendly Guesser. Every Sunday morning I get bored because of reasons that are actually details, and I’m not gonna share with you. I was deleting a few messages, and found our conversation. I thought it would be nice to have someone to chat, since all of my friends are lazy fuckers that sleep in ‘til the fucking afternoon. Satisfied? I had my motives.

(10:24)  
 _Wow. That’s the most you ever typed. And it’s okay, I can be your friend of Sunday mornings. I’m equally as bored as you, for details I’m not gonna share with you either, Stranger._

(10:25)  
Louis.

(10:26)  
 _Pardon?_

(10:26)  
That’s my name. Just so you stop calling me stranger.

(10:27)  
 _Alright, Louis. It is very nice to meet ya. However, I’ve got to go now: duties are calling me._

(10:28)  
Wait, I don’t get a name?

(10:30)  
I can’t believe this shit.

(10:45)  
Really can’t fucking believe it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, this is my first fanfiction ever. So if anyone reads it, I'm gonna be really happy to hear your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday, August 4th**

(10:00am)  
_It’s Harry._  
(10:01)  
_You know, my name._  
(10:02)  
_Sorry I left you hanging. I got incredibly busy all of sudden._

 

(2:03pm)  
Harry, as in short for Harold?

 

(3:20)  
_No, Just Harry._

 

(4:00)  
So disappointing. All the suspense and your name isn’t even Harold.  
(4:01)  
I mean, come on. Just Harry?  
(4:03)  
Whatever, gonna call you Harold.  
(4:04)  
Did you save my number, Harold?

(4:11)  
_Perhaps. Did you save mine?_

(4:12)  
I didn’t have your name, did I?

(4:14)  
_Did you save it now that you do?_

(4:15)  
Do you always answer a question with another question?

(4:16)  
_Do you?_

(4:17)  
Did you save my number, Harry?

(4:23)  
_Yes._  
(4:23)  
_Did you save mine?_

(4:24)  
Yes. It’s official.

(4:26)  
_What is?_  
(4:26)  
_We are officialy the weirdest people ever?_

(4:30)  
Something like that. Can’t believe we’re still doing this.

(4:32)  
_Me neither. Sounds like a plot to a movie._  
(4:33)  
_Harry, the young baker receives a text message from a stranger he later discovers it’s called Louis, by mistake._

(4:35)  
Although everything seems fine at first, Louis is actually a kidnapper that loves bread.

(4:36)  
_Hey... Now you scared me. I didn’t imagine THAT kind of movie._

(4:38)  
Sorry. I promise you I’m not a kidnapper.  
(4:39)  
Also, I hope to God you’re not a child.

(4:42)  
_WHO would let a child bake in the big oven???_

(4:43)  
Bad people?

(4:44)  
_“Bad people” I hope /you/ are not a child._

(4:46)  
HEY.  
(4:47)  
I believe it’s time we grow whatever it is that we have to a next level.  
(4:47)  
Harold, how old are you?

(4:49)  
_I’m 20. :)_

(4:50)  
I think I just sighed in relief out loud.

(4:51)  
_I hope you don’t leave me hanging. I hope you are polite enough to tell me your age too._

(4:51)  
I’ll tell you, but let’s play a game.

(4:52)  
_Alright..._

(4:53)  
Guess how old I am, Mr. Harold Good Guesser.

(4:54)  
_I don’t play a game without knowing the rules._

(4:55)  
No rules, just pick a number!

(4:56)  
_I hope you’re not a 40 year old with a beard._  
(4:56)  
_21?_

(4:57)  
I’m 40 with a beard.  
(4:57)  
KIDDING. You were close tho, I’m 22.

(4:58)  
_Louis. Are you catfishing me?_

(4:59)  
What? No. I’m 22, turning 23 in December. But I do grow a beard, sometimes.

(5:00)  
_That’s cool. I can’t grow a beard._  
(5:01)  
_Louis._

(5:02)  
Harold.

(5:03)  
_Isn’t this super weird?_

(5:04)  
It is. But you sound so genuine that I actually kinda trust you?  
(5:04)  
Which makes it even weirder.  
(5:05)  
But it’s funny that we continued to talk.  
(5:06)  
Do you wanna stop?

(5:10)  
_I got a feeling that we should._  
(5:11)  
_I don’t know._

(5:12)  
Alright. Deleting your number. Farewell, young Harold.

 

 

(8:59pm)  
I lied. I didn’t delete your number. Oops.

(9:10)  
_Hi, Louis..._  
(9:11)  
_Didn’t delete yours either. You know, I’m a believer of fate._

(9:12)  
Which is why we probably should set some rules.

(9:14)  
_I’m listening..._

(9:20)  
Rule #1: No lies. We don’t know each other in real life, so why should we lie, right? No point of doing that.  
Rule #2: No surnames. We could google each other.  
Rule #3: No pictures. It could ruin what can be a perfect relationship.  
Like you said before, you’re a believer of fate. And so am I. It’s no coincidence that we kept talking.

(9:24)  
_So we’re gonna be like... imaginary friends. Agreed?_

(9:26)  
Agreed. Don’t say crap like “imaginary friends” again, though.

(9:26)  
_Can I add a rule?_

(9:27)  
Go on...

(9:28)  
_No judgements._

(9:29)  
I like you already, Harold.

 

 

**Wednesday, August 6th**

 

(5:00pm)  
_A bird pooped on me._

(5:20)  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(5:21)  
_Easily, the most iconic moment of my life._  
(5:22)  
_Glad I amused you._  
(5:24)  
_The last thing I am right now is amused._

(5:26)  
Wait. You are texting me while you have bird crap on you?  
(5:26)  
Harold. Fucking disgusting.

(5:27)  
_I’m on my way home._  
(5:28)  
_The taxi driver isn’_ _t amused either._

(5:35)  
_Louis?_

(5:50)  
_I don’t have bird poop on me anymore right now._

(11:00pm)  
_I was wondering. What happened to your other phone?_  
(11:30)  
_You know, you said the time you messaged me wrong that it was a new phone. So I was thinking, did the other one break? Did you just change it for a better one? Or did it fell on the water? Was it robbed?_

(11:55)  
_Did a bird poop on it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that I actually got some response! Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder: Harry is in italic. Hope you're liking it. <3

**Sunday, August 10th.**

(10:00am)  
My friend Niall got high and dropped my phone on the toilet. There was pee and poop and it was fucking disgusting. He bought me a new one, Lost all my god damn contact list, texted you wrong. Here we are.

(10:10)  
 _Here we are where it all begun: on a Sunday morning._

(10:13)  
Here we are.

(10:17)  
 _Louis?_

(10:18)  
Yes?

(10:19)  
 _I kinda missed you._

(10:21)  
Yeah. Mutual.

(10:25)  
 _I also got quite worried. Mind sharing?_

(10:30)  
Long story, I suppose. Now I’m busy babysitting. Can I tell you tonight?

(10:40)  
 _Take your time, Louis.  
_ (10:41)  
 _And is nice to finally know that what gets you bored on every Sunday morning is babysitting. So cute.  
_ (10:43)  
 _If I didn’t work at a bakery, I’d probably babysit as well._

(10:50)  
Finally got her to sleep, God’s sake  
(10:50)  
Yeah, I babysit. It’s not cute.

(10:51)  
 _I think it’s cute. You babysit a little girl! Cute!_

(10:53)  
Don’t you have a cake to bake or something?

(10:56)  
 _On Sunday’s I’m the cashier. That’s why I’m always bored.  
_ (10:57)  
 _Look at us, getting to know each other better._

(11:00)  
Yeah...  
(11:02)  
Still a bit weird, tho

(11:02)  
 _Yeah._  
(11:03)  
 _I like weird._

(11:05)  
Me too.

 

 ~

 

(7:00pm)  
If you’re ready, I'd like to start my story.

(7:18)  
 _Talk, Louis._  
(7:19)  
 _I mean, type._

(7:20)  
I had a crush on a guy and he seemed quite interest on me as well. So I asked for a date, and he just said no. I got devastated, and reacted the only way I knew how: pints from my irish lad, and some fantastic cigarrettes. In fact, I have awesome friends. We got wasted, we partied. I got over it. Here I am. Happy days!  
(7:22)  
Didn’t want to text you while in a constant state of highness.

(7:27)  
 _I think your response was fairly appropriate. I would’ve reacted differently, but we ARE different people._  
(7:28)  
 _But I don’t see how this is a long story._

(7:30)  
It just felt like forever because I >lived< it, Harold.

(7:32)  
 _That’s a way to see it._  
  
(8:05)  
Aren’t you bothered?

(8:08)  
 _By what?_

(8:10)  
That I’m gay?

(8:12)  
 _1\. I don’t see a reason to be bothered by that.  
2\. Rule #4 says no judgements.  
3\. A straight boy texts another one by mistake. They KEEP texting even after discovering they’re both boys. It just doesn’t happen.  
_ (8:13)  
 _Or does?_

(8:15)  
The ones I know, probably wouldn’t keep texting.

(8:17)  
 _I have made my point, Louis. It's alright. :)  
_

 ~

(10:41pm)  
 _Can I ask you something personal?_

(10:50)  
You can ask.  
(10:50)  
I just may not answer.

(11:00)  
 _Do I pronnouce your name as Lewis or Lou-eh?_

(11:00)  
Oh you have GOT to be kidding me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tuesday, August 12th.**

 

(9:00am)  
 _How do you like your eggs in the morning?_

 

(12:06pm)  
I can’t decide if you’re being serious, singing the song or making a gay innuendo.  
(12:07)  
If you’re being serious: I don’t usually eat eggs in the morning.  
If you’re singing the song: I hate this fucking song.  
If you’re making a gay innuendo: inappropriate, Harold.

(12:11)  
 _I was eating breakfast AND singing the song. Such a buzzkill, Lewis._

(12:12)  
Yeah, alright. It’s Lou-eh.

(12:13)  
 _I've got the feeling it would be the french version._  
(12:15)  
 _Today is my day off from work, so I was thinking: how about we do a little game to know each other better?_  
(12:16)  
 _I feel like I should know you better for future reference. You know, relationship advices._  
(12:18)  
 _Or advices in general._

(12:20)  
Okay. I have nothing to do all day. What do you suggest?

(12:22)  
 _What about like a Q &A? For example, I ask you favourite colour, you answer it and ask another thing like favourite food?_

(12:24)  
These kind of games are SO BORING, HAROLD. WHY????  
(12:25)  
But sure what the hell  
(12:25)  
Favourite colour?

(12:26)  
 _Why didn’t you come up with an original question?_  
(12:26)  
 _It’s blue. Favourite movie?_

(12:27)  
Grease. Where were you born?

(12:28)  
 _Holmes Chapel, Cheshire. You?_

(12:29)  
Doncaster.  
(12:30)  
I can think of a total amount of zero questions right now, I pass.

(12:32)  
 _But we were doing so well, Louehhhhhhhhhhh_

(12:33)  
Now I read your messages with kind of an accent, that’s funny.

(12:34)  
 _What do you imagine my voice is like?_

(12:35)  
I don’t know why, but I think you speak slow. And low.

(12:36)  
 _You got it right. My voice is like eating peaches._

(12:37)  
Oh, for God’s sake, Harold. You can’t say shit like that  
(12:38)  
Who do you think you are, a fucking poet? I bet you’re a fucking hipster.  
(12:38)  
Tell me the last song you’ve listened.

(12:40)  
 _Cigarette Daydreams, by Cage the Elephant._  
(12:41)  
 _So what if I like indie music? What was the last thing YOU listened, Louis?_

(12:43)  
......

(12:45)  
 _Louis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis. Lewis._

(12:47)  
ANNOYING AS FUCK. The last thing I heard was Young the Giant.  
(12:48)  
Don’t even start bulshitting me. I just have a flawless taste in music, as in every other aspect of my life.

(12:50)  
 _I bet you talk really loud. Like, really loud. Sometimes in a high pitched tone. And that you love being the center of attention. I know you so well already, Louis._

(12:52)  
You got it all wrong, alright?  
(12:53)  
Oh fuck, we said no lies. I’m regretting that rule already.  
(12:53)  
Don’t know how, but you got it all right, hipsta.

(12:55)  
 _I’m very perceptive, that’s how._

(12:56)  
Yeah, well, I’m not. And I have a question  
(12:57)  
Why did you kept answering me? I mean, for real. You could’ve just ignored, deleted the message and moved on. You didn’t just do it because you were bored.

(1:02)  
 _It’s been just a month since moved here in London from Cheshire. I got this job at the bakery just as a temp, until my classes at uni start in September. So, I don’t know a lot of people here. My best friends at the moment are the old ladies from the bakery. I think I kept replying you because I wanted someone to talk to? You appeared and it just kinda happened, I guess._

(1:03)  
Makes sense.  
(1:04)  
I’m glad I’m your new friend apart from a bunch of old ladies. But I do not guarantee that we’ll never meet. You know, you can still be a murderer or something.

(1:05)  
 _You can still kidnap me. I wouldn’t like that._

(1:06)  
But okay hipsta, what are you going to do at uni? Poetry classes?

(1:08)  
 _Uh, no. I’ll take photography classes. I know it’s still pretty hipster, but do you remember rule #4?_

(1:09)  
No fucking judgements. Damn it. Alright.

(1:10)  
 _What about you, Louis? What do you do, besides babysitting that lovely little girl?_

(1:12)  
I’m a drama major. I’ve been living in London for almost 4 years now, I’ve got a roommate... and I’ve been babysitting that little girl since she was born, actually.

(1:13)  
 _Now I’m wondering if I’ll ever see you acting on a play without knowing that you is you._  
(1:14)  
 _And if you’ll go to one of my expositions without knowing I am me.  
_ (1:14)  
 _That’s kind of a crazy thought._

(1:15)  
It could happen, young Harold. It could happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter, they talk about God, religion, faith and other deep stuff. The opinions expressed here are 100% mine. Also, trigger warning for marijuana (they talk a little bit about it).

**Tuesday, August 12th.**

 

(2:15pm)  
I opened my bedroom window and a bird came flying into my direction, I swear to god I was going to die.  
(2:16)  
Then I reminded that a bird crapped on you and I fell on my bed laughing.

(2:17)  
 _Hey... I’m traumatized for life. It was wild._

(2:17)  
Oh I’m sure it was.  
(2:18)  
I’ve been traumatized in other ways. Worse ways.

(2:19)  
 _Care to explain?_

(2:20)  
I don’t think our relationship is mature enough for me to share this experience. You’re gonna have to wait a lil bit there.

(2:22)  
 _Alright... I can tell you another odd event of my life, then. Like that one time when I was just a kid and was attacked by a goat._

(2:23)  
NO WAY

(2:24)  
 _WAY. Now THAT was really wild._  
(2:25)  
 _Don’t know how I managed to survive. I swear I saw my whole life flash before my eyes._

(2:26)  
Do you believe that when you’re about to die, you really see a lot of images from your life pass by, like a movie or something?

(2:27)  
 _Yes, Louis, I just told you that I lived it!_  
(2:28)  
 _Just kidding. But yes, I do believe that._  
(2:29)  
 _Don’t know if I believe in life after death, though. Like, you go to heaven, or hell, or something. I’d like some evidence on that one._

(2:31)  
Yeah, me too. The thought of just disappearing from the world, like, just stop existing is actually really fucking scary to me.  
(2:33)  
Do you believe in God?

(2:37)  
 _Yes. I’ve been raised as a Christian, I actually believe in some parts of the bible. In fact, I have a cross tattoo in my hand and a bible on my forearm. But I don’t believe that you’re like, unholy, or that you go to hell (since I don’t even know if I believe in hell), if you are homosexual. Because God is about love, right? There is a lot of “sins” that I disagree, but I do have my beliefs and faith._  
(2:39)  
 _That was long. Hope you didn’t die of boredom._

(2:41)  
No, I’m just thinking about what you said. I agree on the most part, but I’m not sure about God. I believe there’s a capital S Something above us, that some people call God. For me it’s like a force, nature, something like that.

(2:43)  
 _I like your point of view._  
(2:44)  
 _We managed to talk about religion and God without arguing, that’s really something rare nowadays._

(2:45)  
Yeah, hey! High five! Now we should talk about love, the other popular discussion.  
(2:45)  
You know, to keep the conversation deep.

(2:46)  
 _Do you believe in love at first sight?_

(2:47)  
I want to believe, but it’s kinda hard to when the clock is ticking and it hasn’t happened to me.

(2:48)  
 _Maybe it has happened and you don’t know yet._  
(2:49)  
 _I definitely believe it. Even if it didn’t happen to me yet, either. My better half might be out there. Who knows what will happen next? Life is so full of surprises._

(2:51)  
Do you believe in soul mates too?

(2:52)  
 _Absolutely. I once read a quote from Plato about it, let me look it up here._

(2:56)  
“According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with 4 arms, 4 legs and a head with 2 faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into 2 separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves.”  
(2:57)  
You know, I wasn’t lying when I said I was majoring in Drama, Harold. I do a lot of reading. And I am good and able to memorize giant ass sentences.

(2:59)  
 _“...and when one of them meets the other half, the actual half of himself, whether he be a lover of youth or a lover of another sort, the pair are lost in an amazement of love and friendship and intimacy and will not be out of the other’s sight, as I may say, not even for a moment.”_  
(3:00)  
 _I’m not so good at memorizing, I copied it from Goodreads. Sorry to disappoint._  
(3:01)  
 _But yeah, I genuinely believe in soul mates, 100%._

(3:02)  
I found a guy that tells me entire quotations of PLATO to explain a point to me. I really don’t see how that would be a disappointment.

(3:05)  
 _Now I’m blushing, Louis._  
(3:05)  
 _Stop it, you._

(3:06)  
Ha, I’m sorry. But I agree with you and Plato. I really wish I could find my soul mate soon, though.

(3:08)  
 _Yeah, same. But I also believe that some people can spend their entire lives searching for their soul mate and never finding them._

(3:09)  
Now WHO’S the buzzkill?

(3:10)  
 _I’m serious! Perhaps your soul mate is on the other side of the world. Perhaps you can’t be with your soul mate on this lifetime, but you might be on another. Are you following my thoughts?_  
(3:12)  
 _I know it’s quite controversial not being sure if life after death exists, but believing in different lifetimes. But I do believe it. And I do believe in alternate universes, where you and your soul mate are always together. That every me loves every you, or something like that._

(3:13)  
Harold, I have a very important question to make.

(3:13)  
 _Ask away._

(3:14)  
Are you HIGH? You sound way too philosophical. You sound like a friend of mine when we light up.

(3:16)  
 _Never smoked a blunt in my life._  
(3:17)  
 _But maybe that is way too deep to be talking via texts._

(3:20)  
Definitely is.  
(3:21)  
Which doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it.

(3:22)  
 _I’m glad._  
(3:25)  
 _On a side note, maybe we could shotgun. I heard it’s fun._

(3:30)  
Yeah, its fun hahahaha

 

~~

 

(3:30)  
ZAYN. HELP. SOS

(3:35)  
 **What’s up, bro?**

(3:36)  
I kinda met this boy, but we don’t actually know each other and it is a really weird and fucked up story BUT THE POINT IS he is cute even though I never seen his face and he quoted FUCKING PLATO TO ME AND HE HAS TATTOOS WITH DEEP MEANINGS AND WE TALKED ABOUT SOULMATES!!!!!!! AND LIFE AFTER DEATH!!!!!!! AND NOW HE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT SHOTGUNNING WHICH IMPLIES US TO MEET

(3:38)  
Forward from Harold  
Maybe we could shotgun. I heard it’s fun.

(3:39)  
WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN

(3:39)  
WE AS IN ME AND HIM?

(3:40)  
WE AGREED THAT WE WOULDN’T MEET????

(3:40)  
I JUST FREAKED OUT SO BAD I SENT HIM A LAME RESPONSE WITH AN HAHAHA I MEAN WHAT

(3:41)

ZAYN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(3:42)  
 **Bro. What the FUCK !?**  
(3:42)  
 **Calm down, make a cup of tea for you and for me, I’m coming over**  
(3:43)  
 **Really didn’t understand a thing you said, who the fuck is Harold ?!**

 ~

(3:50)  
Hey, Harold. I’m going to make tea. Brb. Or not, idk. Anyway, tea. Bye.

(3:51)  
 _Oh, now you made me want tea as well._  
(3:51)  
 _But there’s no milk._

(3:52)  
You put MILK on your tea? Why would you ruin your tea like that????

~ 

(3:53)  
Zayn, never mind. The guy puts MILK on his tea. It could never work

(3:55)  
 **Shut the fuck up and open the door Louis**

 ~

(4:00)  
 _What’s wrong with milk in the tea???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO A WILD ZAYN APPEARS. I hope this wasn't confusing.  
> So, Harry is in italic and now Zayn is in bold. I have no idea how I'm going to do this when the other boys enter the story.  
> BUT ANYWAY! Let me know what you're thinking, I'm having so much fun writing this! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Wednesday, August 13th**

(9:00pm)  
 _Knock knock._

(9:01)  
Who’s there?

(9:01)  
 _Lettuce._

(9:02)  
Lettuce who?

(9:02)  
 _Lettuce in and you’ll find out!_

(9:03)  
Fuck.

(9:03)  
 _Knock knock._

(9:04)  
Who’s there?

(9:05)  
 _A cow goes._

(9:06)  
A cow goes who?

(9:06)  
 _No, a cow goes moooooo._

(9:07)  
Harry.

(9:08)  
 _Louis._

(9:09)  
I’ll text you non stop for the rest of my life, if that makes you stop with the jokes.

(9:10)  
 _Knock knock._

(9:11)  
Now you just crossed the line. I’m hanging you there for one more day.

(9:12)  
 _But Louis..._

(9:13)  
Knock knock.

(9:13)  
 _Who’s there?_

(9:14)  
No one.

(9:14)  
 _No one who?_  
(9:34)  
 _Louis._  
(11:03)  
 _Damn you, Louis._

 

 ~

 

**Friday, August 15th**

(5:15pm)  
I miss you, Harold.

(5:40)  
 _Should I call you a phoenix? Because you just returned from the ashes._

(5:41)  
Ha. I’m sorry about that... it’s been a busy week.

(5:42)  
 _It’s alright._  
(5:43)  
 _In fact, I missed you too._

(5:47)  
Yeah...  
(5:49)  
I need to talk to you, Harry.

(5:50)  
 _You freaked out about the thing I said, right?_  
(5:51)  
 _The shotgunning thing? And that’s why we’ve been quiet the whole week?_

(5:55)  
I did freak out. Because I didn’t expect that to affect me. It’s supposed to be nothing, you’re supposed to be just a stranger. But why the fuck are you so charming? You’re able to be charming through text messages, how is that even possible?  
(5:58)  
So yeah, I actually really enjoy talking to you, Harry. You’re nice and fun. But when you said that, it implied us to meet. And I don’t know if I’m ready for that. And I didn’t knew if you were being serious. Do you understand?

(6:00)  
 _Louis, I was making a joke... Deep deep deeeeeeeeeep inside I wanted to be true, but I’m not ready for that either. But, really, honestly. Relax, please? I won’t say anything like that again._

(6:03)  
Okay. Really? Can we continue this friendship?

(6:05)  
 _Of course we can. We are unusual, that’s our thing._  
(6:06)  
 _But you leaving me hanging these days was actually a good thing, because I made a friend! It would be hard to if I was with my head on the phone the whole time._

(6:08)  
So now you have a friend! Apart from the old ladies! Nice!  
(6:09)  
Young Harold is coming to conquer the city of London with his new friend. Watch out, people. Expect adventures.

(6:11)  
 _You don’t have to be sarcastic about it, you know?_

(6:12)  
I know, I know.

~

 

(9:19)  
TONIGHT WE BREKAING ALL THE RULES  
(9:19)  
LOUSIS  
(9:20)  
ALL THE PINTS  
(9:21)  
PARTAYYYY !!!

~ 

 

(9:22pm)  
 ** _Dialling call..._**

“Zayno.”

**“Hey bro, you ready?”**

“Yes I am. Niall is drunk and texting me.”

**“Oh God damn it. He’s already there then.”**

“From the content of the messages I’d say he’s been there long enough to make typos.”

**“I’m almost at your apartment, will you please wait on the street?”**

“Okay, see ya.”

 

~

 

(10:22)  
LIAM’S FRIEND IS CUTE.

(10:23)  
 **Liam’s friend is cute. But Liam is cuter.**

(10:24)  
I’m already feeling like a school girl gossiping with the /bff/ in the middle of a party via texts so no one can hear us. You don’t neet to out school girl me, Zayn.

(10:26)  
 **Do you think if I get Liam drunk enough I might steal a few kisses from him?**

(10:27)  
I thought I WAS THE SCHOOL GIRL. ZAYN

(10:30)  
 **:B**

**~**

 

**Saturday, August 16th.**

 

(00:25am)  
 **Bro, where are you ??**

(00:29)  
came yo take some drinks but im tipsy also cant type with only one hand zayne  
(00:31)  
cute curly is here  
(00:33)  
should i go striaihgt up there and just smack him on the moUTH?????/

(00:35)  
 **I thought you liked the guy from the text messages  
** (00:36)  
 **You are a school girl and you are drunk. I’m going to take your phone away from you when you get here.**

~

(00:39)  
BETS PARTY EVERJRLGSJLASKERGASDKAS

 

~

 

(01:44)  
Harold  
(1:45)  
How can you be cute just from texts??????  
(1:46)  
It’s not fair  
(1:48)  
Why isn’t life Fair?????  
(1:59)  
Uh, hi? It’s Louis’ friend here. He’s really... tipsy. If you could please forget he sent you these messages? Thanks, bye.

 

 ~

 

(9:30am)  
Harry. Sorry about the drunk texts. Gonna sleep forever now.

(10:02)  
 _Someone had a little too much to party, huh?_

(12:13pm)  
I have the worst. Hangover. Of my entire life.

(12:15)  
 _Yeah... it happens._  
(12:16)  
 _My new friend took me to a party yesterday, my first London party! That was fun._  
(12:18)  
 _But I didn’t drink anything._

(12:20)  
From the few things I remember from yesterday, there was this guy who was with my best friend’s crush, and he had these curls that I just wanted to touch, because they looked so soft.  
(12:21)  
I don’t know why I’m sharing that with you really, maybe I’m still drunk.

(12:21)  
 _That’s funny. I have curls!_

 ~

 

(12:21)  
 ** _Dialling call..._**

“Zayn, what was the name of my curly crush?”

**“You woke me up to ask that?????”**

“Yes. I need to know.”  
  
 **“Bro, I love you. But fuck you.”**

“But Z—“

**“You call Liam and ask him. Goodnight Louis.”**

 ~

(12:23)  
Zayn. First of all, fuck YOU.  
Second: don’t hang up on me ever again.  
Third: IT'S THE AFTERNOON. Wake up, you lazy fucker.

 ~

(12:24)  
Hi, Liam? This is Zayn’s friend, Louis. I just wanted to know the name of your friend? The one from the party, yesterday?

(12:25)  
 _Hi louis! His name is harry!_

(12:27)  
Oh, fuck. I might throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I laughed SO HARD WHILE WRITING THIS, you guys have no idea. For the girls that asked me for them to meet without knowing, there we go!  
> I hope you didn't get confused: Harry in italic, Zayn in bold, Niall underlined and Liam italic and underlined.  
> ANYWAY I love reading all of your comments and thank you so much for sticking with me! ♥


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder: Harry is in italic, Zayn is in bold.

**Saturday, August 16th.**

 

(12:30pm)  
Zayn. Please, when you wake up, PLEASE, call me.

(12:33)  
 **I actually can’t even sleep anymore. There’s a very hangover irish lad snoring loudly in my sofa.  
** (12:34)  
 **Louis, you are never this polite. What’s going on?**

(12:34)  
Just call me, will ya?

**Upcoming call...**

“Hi. I’m freaking out.”

**“Figured. Explain?”**

“Yesterday at the party. We got there, Niall was with a tie on his head taking selfies with the DJ, right?

**“Yes. Bloody fucking funny, by the way.”**

“Yeah, the lad is funny, we all know that. What happened next? Didn’t plan on drinking that much, now I can’t remember full things, and I really need to.”

**“You headed to the bar to get us drinks, I drank water the whole bloody fuckin’ night because YOU are a fucker that made me driv---“**

“Yeaah, I’m a bastard. And then?”

**“We found Liam, he introduced us to his new friend. You fancied him, couldn’t stop staring, actually. Didn’t get his name, don’t think he got ours either.”**

“It was really fucking loud. Did we see this boy again?”

**“You texted me saying that he was close to you, but I’m pretty sure you didn’t talk because I found you five minutes later with your phone in hands, trying to send a sober text to your Harold guy.”**

“Alright... did we see him again?”

**“No, we kinda lost Liam, consequently, lost the curly guy.”**

“Alright. Alright! That’s not as bad as--“

**“That was some deep sigh, mate.”**

“Zayn. I texted Liam a few minutes ago and asked the curly’s name. Guess what.”

**“What?”**

“His name is Harry.”

**“Like your text guy?”**

“Yes, exactly like my text guy. My text guy who made a new friend in town. Who went to a party with the new friend yesterday. My text guy who also has curls.”

**“Holy fucking shit.”**

“IT’S MY GUY. HARRY AND HAROLD ARE THE SAME PERSON.”

**“You met him without knowing, and you didn’t even pay attention to each other. Jesus.”**

“But I fancied him. And I fancy the text guy. And they are the same person. I’m gonna throw up again.”

**“Are you really?”**

“Yeah, call you later, Z.”

 

 ~

 

(3:15)  
God, you’re tall.  
(3:15)  
Like, HUGE.

(3:20)  
 _Whaaaaat?_

(3:24)  
Harry, we made a rule of 100% honesty, right?

(3:25)  
 _Yes..._

(3:30)  
So.  
(3:32)  
I’m pretty sure we met last night.

(3:33)  
 _What????_

(3:35)  
Yeah. The party? I think it was the same party. Did you meet a very drunk, blonde irish lad?

(3:36)  
 _WAS THAT YOU?_

(3:37)  
God, no. But I’m his friend. And he’s Liam’s friend.

(3:39)  
 _And Liam is my new friend._  
(3:40)  
 _WOW._

(3:42)  
Yeah, so... we met.

(3:44)  
 _But I could barely see your face! It was so dark! You were with another guy, weren’t you? I couldn’t hear your names well, now I don’t even know which one of them were you!_

(3:47)  
According to Zayn, my friend who was with me, I was kinda staring at you. But I don’t remember either.

(3:49)  
 _But how can I not remember your face!!! You have to send me a picture now. I can’t believe we met. But we didn’t. What is this life??  
_ (3:51)  
 _It’s like fate has laid a hand and we would meet one way or another!!!_

(3:55)  
How are you not absolutely freaked out by this? For real, Harry. Be honest with me.

(4:00)  
 _God, I don’t know, Louis. Whatever this is, it’s easy. We got along easily. /You/ make this easy, whatever this is. I don’t know how, we haven’t talked much, but it’s crazy and ridiculous how fond of you I grew in less than a month. I wasn’t expecting it. Even if it’s just friendship, I believe you fancy me a little. And I kinda fancy you. Or the idea of you._

(4:05)  
Why does it feel like I know you for YEARS? And why does it feel like you’re inside of my brain? You just said everything I wanted to say, and didn’t knew how. Which is good, because now I feel less like a creep.  
(4:06)  
You’re the creep now. GET OUTTA MY HEAD, HAROLD

(4:07)  
 _Fate. Meant to be. :)_

(4:08)  
Shut up.

(4:09)  
 _Now show me that picture of you, Louis. I’ll even send you one of me in return._

(4:10)  
No, we should keep following the rules.

(4:11)  
 _But we MET! In real life!_  
(4:11)  
 _And you don’t seem the type of guy that actually follows rules._

(4:12)  
Except we kinda didn’t meet. I don’t remember, so it didn’t happen.

(4:13)  
 _You remember my height and my curls. You remember me!_

(4:14)  
Except not. I remember traits of you.

(4:16)  
 _I feel like I should take control of this situation now._

(4:18)  
HA, nice try, Harold. As always, we’re doing it the Tommo way.

(4:19)  
 _The Tommo way?_

(4:20)  
Oops.

(4:20)  
 _Tommo?_

(4:21)  
Shit shit shit

(4:22)  
 _Louis. Tommo?_

(4:23)  
Let’s start all over.  
(4:24)  
Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson. Tommo.

(4:25)  
 _OOOOOOOOOOH  
_ (4:26)  
 _Well hello, Louis Tomlinson. I’m Harry Styles._

(4:27)  
STYLES? Are you JOKING???  
(4:28)  
You have the name of a bloody rockstar!!!!

(4:29)  
 _Thanks?_  
(4:33)  
 _Tomlinson. Feels nice to say it out loud._

(4:34)  
Are you saying my last name out loud? Creep.

(4:35)  
 _I’m not the one who’s running to the computer to facebook stalk Harry Styles, am I?_

(4:36)  
Busted.  
(4:38)  
Didn’t press enter, tho.

(4:40)  
 _You wouldn’t find me anyway. I’m not on facebook._

(4:41)  
Fucking hipster. You only have tumblr, don’t you?

(4:42)  
 _You wouldn’t find me by my name there either._

(4:44)  
I didn’t press enter because I really wish you didn’t facebook stalk me as well.

(4:45)  
 _If you don’t want me to, I won’t._

(4:46)  
Thank you.  
(4:47)  
I feel like this is becoming too special too fast. I don’t want it to be ruined by... looks?

(4:48)  
 _I don’t care about looks. You’re a person, I just care about what’s inside of you._

(4:50)  
Fucking charming hipster.

(4:52)  
 _So... What do we do now?_

(4:53)  
I don’t know? I don’t usually admit that I don’t know what to do to anyone.  
(4:53)  
But you’re not anyone.

(4:55)  
 _Your honesty’s been my favorite thing about you since day one.  
_ (4:56)  
 _Louis, why don’t we just let it happen? Let’s continue like we’ve never seen each other._

(5:00)  
Okay, yeah, alright. You make it so easy!

(5:01)  
 _YOU make it so easy!_

(5:03)  
How are you so endearing? How do you make this incredibly crazy situation feel so normal?

(5:04)  
 _I don’t know, Tomlinson. How do you?_

(5:05)  
So we are back at answering questions with other questions?  
(5:06)  
Kinda hot when you say my surname.

(5:07)  
 _You should have told me it was Tomlinson earlier, then._

(5:08)  
Styles.

(5:09)  
 _Tomlinson._

(5:10)  
Styles.

(5:11)  
 _Tomlinson._

(5:14)  
Styles. My eyes are closing. I’ll be asleep in aproximately 3 minutes.

(5:15)  
 _Go to sleep, Louis._

(5:15)  
What if I wake up even more hangover, Styles?

(5:16)  
 _I promise you I won’t tell any jokes._

(5:17)  
Deal.

(5:18)  
 _Sleep tight, Lou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the support I'm getting from this! Thank you so much, this is so special, for real! I love reading all of your comments. ♥


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: Louis  
>  _Harry_  
>  **Zayn**  
>  _Liam ___  
> Niall
> 
> The pictures on this chapter were taken by Jane Grigoryeva. Here's her [flickr](https://www.flickr.com/photos/grigoryeva/). She's an amazing photographer.

**Sunday, August 17th.**

 

(9:53am)  
Had a dream last night that me and you shared a pet sloth, but you wouldn’t give me my time with it so I took you to jail. But it wasn’t jail, it was a restaurant. And then you turned into a beautician and you were really angry because people were asking for massages on your day off. Anyway, I hope you’re good!

(11:12)  
 _Best message I think I’ve ever woken up to._

(11:14)  
You JUST woke up? Sloppy, Harold.

(11:15)  
 _I left my job at the bakery, because classes are about to start. And I’ve been up all night editing some pictures._

(11:16)  
Can I see them?

(11:17)  
 _My pictures? Sure, wait a minute._

(11:18)  
Alright.

(11:20)  


(11:21)  


(11:22)  


(11:24)  
 _Okay, I think that's enough._

(11:25)  
HARRY STYLES. YOU'RE A FUCKING ARTIST.  
(11:26)  
Seriously, I'm speechless here. I wasn't expecting you to be so great.  
(11:27)  
I was actually thinking about how I was going to lie saying "great!!!" when you showed me some really crappy pics and then you DO THIS.  
(11:28)  
Why are you even going to study photography? This is already amazing!

(11:30)  
 _Thank you, Louis. Really, it means a lot to hear (or read?) this._  
(11:31)  
 _I don't know everything, you know? In photography we're like, constantly learning things, and everything I know I learned by myself, so I really need to take the classes. To become a professional._

(11:33)  
For real, I've only seen these 3 pictures, but they are SO GREAT. I can seriously smell the air of London just by looking at it. You captured everything, Harry. Amazing, really amazing. If someone says they need a photographer I'm gonna say I know the best one.

(11:34)  
 _Thank you, Lou. It really really really means a lot to me._  
(12:32)  
 _But what about that pet sloth?_

(12:33)  
What about it?

(12:35)  
 _What did we call it?_

(12:36)  
The dream changed before we could get to this.

(12:37)  
 _I think we should call it Eric._

(12:39)  
Styles. No.

(12:45)  
 _Why not???_

(12:50)  
It's a boy's name, it shouldn't be on a sloth!

(12:51)  
Yeah, okay.

 

~

 

**Monday, August 18th.**

(3:33pm)  
 _Oh, Mondays. Fundays._

(3:37)  
Is that a song?

(3:43)  
 _Yes, you should look it up._

(3:45)  
Yeah, later. I think I’m hearing my dog barf somewhere in the apartment.

(3:48)  
 _You have a DOG?????????_  
(3:50)  
 _How long were you going to keep this away from me???_ _We were going to share a pet sloth, Louis. Don’t you think it would get awkward between them?_  
(4:00)  
 _I know you’re probably taking care of him right now, since he’s barfing and stuff. But I’ll keep texting._  
(4:03)  
 _What is his name?_  
(4:05)  
 _I just realized that I called your dog by “him”, and yeah. I don’t like to refer to animals as “it”. And I’m just supposing you have a male dog. I don’t know why._

(7:20)  
 _Is everything okay?_

(9:32)  
God fucking damn it. I had to take Ted to the veterinary. Do you remember when I said I had a roommate?

(9:42)  
 _Yes..._

(9:44)  
Yeah, my roommate is my dog. And my dog is Ted. You got it right, Styles, it’s a male dog.  
(9:46)  
But right now I’m scared that he’s not gonna make it.

(9:48)  
 _I know it’s not the time, but you said your dog is your roommate. I mean. For real?_

(9:50)  
I get lonely, Harold. It’s less lonely if I say that Ted is my roommate. I don’t expect you to understand.

(9:51)  
 _It’s alright, I understand._  
(9:52)  
 _So, Ted is sick. Like, really sick. That sucks Louis, I’m really sorry. I hope you get some good news tomorrow._

(9:54)  
God, me too. I got really attached to him, even though I adopted him just a couple of months ago. He’s really old, you know? I took him off the streets, because he always followed me from the train station.  
(9:55)  
I just said “him”. Look what you’ve done to me.

(9:57)  
 _You’re the one that refers to the dog as the roommate. It’s not my fault._

 

 ~

 

**Tuesday, August 19th.**

(9:43am)  
Tuesday, not such a fun day.

(10:21)  
 _Is Ted alright?_

(10:23)  
Yeah, not so much...  
(10:24)  
I hope he’s in Dog Heaven.

(10:25)  
 _OH NO!_  
(10:27)  
 _I’m so so so so sorry, Louis._  
(10:28)  
 _Are you okay?_

(10:35)  
I’m alright, yes. But I’m a bit sad. I really liked Ted.

(10:36)  
 _:(_

(10:37)  
Don’t sad face me. It’s not like I cried when they called me or anything.  
(10:38)  
I might have shed a tear. Maybe.  
(10:38)  
Okay, I cried.

(10:40)  
 _I bet he really is in Dog Heaven. And I bet that there’s a lot of Angel Dogs for him to date. And some Heavenly Bones for him to eat. Don’t worry Louis, Ted is perfectly fine._

(10:41)  
Thank you for making me smile, Harry.

(10:42)  
 _Anytime! :D_

 ~

(2:23pm)  
 _You said you liked tea, right?_

(2:25)  
Yes. But not ruined with milk, like you do, you tea ruiner.

(2:27)  
 _Go to_ _3_ _White Hart Lane, London SW13 0PX. It’s a place called_ _Orange Pekoe. If you say your name, the barista will give you a free tea. It’s my treat, because you’re sad. Bring your best friend with you so you’re not lonely. And don’t worry, I won’t be there like, creeping out._

(2:30)  
Are you for real?

(2:31)  
 _Yes.  
_ (2:32)  
 _But I didn’t pay for your friend’s tea, only yours. I’m sorry._

(2:33)  
HAROLD! I can’t believe you.

~

 

(2:35)  
Fancy a tea?

(2:37)  
 **Can it be a coffee?**

(2:38)  
Whatever, you’re gonna pay it yourself. Pick me up here at 3:15?

(2:40)  
 **Yeah, coming.**

 

~

 

(3:45)  
So, who do you know here? Is it the cute blonde barista, or the brunette cashier? Spill your secrets out, Harold.

(3:48)  
 _I don’t know anyone! I once read on the internet that there are people who pay for stranger’s coffees. I thought it was cool, so. You were sad, I decided to give you a reason to smile, I guess. With tea._

(3:49)  
So you’re saying that just got in here, said “hey, a guy named Louis is gonna show up and order tea. I’m paying right now”?

(3:51)  
 _Exactly what I’m saying. :)_

(3:53)  
Wow.  
(3:54)  
Thanks Harry, I really needed this.

(3:57)  
 _It’s alright, Louis._

 

~

 

(4:03)  
 **Is your friend Harry the creepiest guy ever?**

(4:05)  
 _What? No! He’s like one of the sweetest person i’ve ever met i actually think he’s a human cupcake_

(4:06)  
 **Haha ! He just like, paid Louis’ tea. So we were discussing the guy’s nature.**

(4:07)  
 _They know eatch other?_

(4:09)  
 **That’s one hell of a long story, Liam.**

(4:11)  
 _But now I’m curioussssss_

(4:13)  
 **I’ll tell you later, if Louis let me, alright?**

(4:14)  
Alright !

 

~

 

 

(11:13pm)  
Harry, thanks again for the tea. That was a really sweet gesture.

(11:41)  
 _Anytime at all..._

 

**Wednesday, August 20th.**

(12:17pm)  
Don’t you just hate waiting?

(12:22)  
 _I don’t mind waiting._

(12:23)  
Of course you don’t, Mr. Nice.

(12:24)  
 _What are you waiting for?_

(12:26)  
A train. I’m going to Doncaster, spend the rest of my free days with my family before uni starts again.

(12:28)  
 _Oh... yay! Have fun, Louis._

(12:30)  
Thanks !!!

 

~ 

 

(3:57pm)  
 _Liam. I think I need to talk._  
(4:06)  
 _Me and Louis. I was kind of hoping that we would meet soon. I mean, I paid him tea. I don’t just pay anyone tea. But now he told me he’s going to his parents’ city and... I think, like, I made it all up in my head? I know it was all happening to fast, but I thought it was alright? Do you think I need to like, back off for a little while? Let him breathe?_  
(4:08)  
 _I got attached too fast and I barely know him, I obviously should back off._  
(4:10)  
 _Liam? A little help?_

(4:23)  
 _Bro, i know i can be really useful with relationship-y kind of stuff but i still don’t get this story right_  
(4:25)  
 _And you type a lot and way too fast !! do you want to grab a bite so we can talk_

(4:30)  
 _Sounds good. Text me when you’re ready._

 

~

 

**Saturday, August 23rd.**

(2:03am)  
Harold, are you avoiding me?

(4:45am)  
Stylesssssssssssss

(5:55pm)  
There’s phone signal in Doncaster, you know?

(10:45pm)  
:(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could not BELIEVE when I got here and saw 2000+ motherfucking hits. I thought no one would read this, I'm so happy!  
> I hope you don't mind that I killed Louis' dog. I also hope you don't mind that I made Harry leave Louis hanging. They're gonna be fine tho, there's no angst here.  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Saturday, August 23rd.**

(10:55pm)  
Zayno, I think Harold is avoiding me.

(11:00)  
**What did you do wrong this time, Louis?**

(11:01)  
Are you implying that I fuck up a lot? Fuck you. Worst best friend ever.  
(11:02)  
I’m un-bestfriending you. I’m gonna go talk to Niall. You’re grounded.

(11:03)  
**Bro... chill**  
(11:04)  
**So, you haven’t done anything? Said something bad?**

(11:05)  
No, I’ve been nothing but nice!!! But since I’ve came to Doncaster, he disappeared.

(11:07)  
**He knows that you have family there, right? Maybe he’s just giving you time? It’s not like you’re in a relationship, you barely know each other.**

(11:09)  
Okay you’re right. We don’t have an obligation to text each other everyday.  
(11:10)  
Why are you always right, tho? It’s annoying, stop that.

(11:12)  
**I know. What would you do without me, bro?**

 

~ **  
**

 

**Sunday, August 24th.**

(11:32am)  
_Is it funny that I’m heading to a barbecue on a Sunday?_

(11:38)  
I don’t see a reason why it would be.

(11:40)  
_You know, that time you texted me wrong, you were saying something about a barbecue. It was a Sunday. Today is a Sunday. AND I’m eating a sundae!_

(11:43)  
OH that’s right !!!

(11:45)  
_I’m sorry for the silence, the last few days have been crazy._

(11:50)  
Oh, no problem at all. It’s alright.

(11:52)  
_Alright._

(11:54)  
So, you’ve been doing okay?

(11:58)  
_Yeah, what about you?_

(11:59)  
Yeah!

(12:03)  
_Yay..._  
(12:04)  
_So, I should get going. Talk to you later?_

(12:07)  
Yeah, yeah. Sure.

 

~

  
lads (3 people)

Louis says: Fuck. Lads. It got awkward.

Niall says: what got awkward?

**Zayn says: Louis’ boy situation...**

Louis says: it’s not a boy situation !!!

Niall says: Louis of course it is

Louis says: It is a boy situation but it’s not just any boy situation

Louis says: It’s a Harold situation. A hipster situation

Niall says: a hipstuation!!!

Louis says: That’s the kind of thing Harry would say. Fuck

**Zayn says: Does this chat have a point or... ?**

**Zayn says: Besides you whining about Harry ...**

Louis says: Worst friends in the world. I just wanted to say that after we stopped texting for 4 days it got awkward. I need you both to supply my needs

Niall says: ...

Niall says: i’m too scared to ask what needs

Niall says: no way i’m gonna sext you so you can wank

**Zayn says: NIALL.**

Louis says: OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE NIALL.

Niall says: I’m just saying !!!

**Zayn says: I’m logging off.**

Louis says: You both. Thanks for nothing. Fucking useless

Niall says: any chance you can bring some food from doncaster louis? I miss your mom’s cooking

**Zayn says: I wouldn’t mind some leftovers of Jay’s cooking either**

Louis left the conversation

 

~

 

**Monday, August 25th.**

 

(3:05am)  
Harry. Are you up? Please tell me you’re awake.

(3:10)  
_Lucky you, I’m finding trouble falling asleep tonight. :)_

(3:12)  
Can I tell you a long story?  
(3:13)  
I don’t talk about this to anyone ever, but something happened tonight and I just, I have to talk, you know?  
(3:14)  
I have to talk to someone that doesn’t know me, that doesn’t know barely anything

(3:15)  
_Sure, Louis. I’m here._  
(3:16)  
_What happened?_

(3:17)  
Alright. You know I’m still in Doncaster, right? So, tonight I went out for some drinks with old friends. And I saw someone that made me feel worthless a while back. And I don’t know.

(3:18)  
_Who made you feel worthless? You don’t deserve that. No one deserves that!_  
(3:20)  
_Do you want to tell the whole story in one text? It doesn’t matter if it’s too big._

(3:22)  
I don’t wanna bother you with my lame story.

(3:23)  
_I don’t mind. Seriously, just tell me everything. And I’ll see what I can do for you?_

(3:25)  
Okay. Don’t fall asleep.

(3:26)  
_I won’t, promise._

(3:36)  
Before I moved to London, there was this boy. My first male crush. My neighborhood is pretty much the same since ever, the same families grew up here. And as I was growing up, there was this boy. Adam. Older than me. I knew I was into boys because of him, but I was too shy to say anything. I mean, I was a teenager, right? Those were pretty much my first feelings. And I didn’t have anyone I really trusted to come out or whatever. Anyway, we started talking because of my little sisters, they were playing in the backyard and I don’t know how but we ended up talking a lot, and I was happy that we could at least be friends. But then we started flirting. And he got me, he knew what he was talking about. I trusted him my everything, because I was finally able to be who I was, my own self, do you understand?

(3:40)  
_Yes. You had someone that you could talk to about things that were very new to you. I don’t know what he did after but I already hate him._

(3:49)  
After 3 months of talking and flirting I was completely head over heels for him. I was just 16, damn it. We finally kissed, and we started dating. He got me, I was his. And I lost my virginity to him. God I hate saying this, I sound like a fucking girl. But, after a while, I noticed he was behaving weird, like he was keeping things from me. And then I found out that, of course, he was cheating on me. And he was cheating on me with a girl. She was Adam’s fucking girlfriend, his mom was saying things like marriage and like???? My whole fucking world fell apart. I felt so used, Harry. Like I was a distraction. He was my everything and I was absolutely nothing, since he was building a life with someone else.  
(3:55)  
So, tonight I saw him. And it all came back to me, all of those feelings. I still feel like a fool when I look at him and I hate myself for that.

(4:00)  
_God, Louis... I. I don’t know what to say? I want to punch this guy. I never killed not even an ant in my entire life, but I wanna fight him._  
(4:01)  
_I can’t be the first person you ever told this. I wasn’t, right?_

(4:03)  
I didn’t have anyone at the time, so I told my mother. Pathetic, I know, but I had to. She was very comprehensive and supportive and never told anyone from the family, I’m so grateful for her. And Zayn, my best friend knows. But I never told anyone else because I’m too embarrassed?  
(4:05)  
I’m embarrassed to tell you this right now even though we’re almost strangers, but I felt like my heart was going to explode if I didn’t and I don’t know Harry

(4:07)  
_I don’t have to know you to say that you don’t deserve to feel like this. That guy is a pig, you’re so much better than him. You don’t have to feel like that in front of him, because you’re so much better._  
(4:08)  
_I’m being serious, Lou. No one should ever make you feel like you’re not good enough._

(4:11)  
The fucked up thing is that because of that I have all sorts of trust issues. I constantly feel like I’m not the first option, that there’s someone better than me. That I’m always gonna be replaced.

(4:12)  
_Does it worth something if I say that I’m not gonna replace you?_

(4:12)  
Harry.

(4:13)  
_Louis Tomlinson, trust me 100% when I say this: you’re important to me. And I’m not going to replace you._

 

**Outgoing call...**

_“Hello?”_

“Hi, Harry.”

_“Louis? Really?”_

“Yeah, I felt like. Like we should continue on the phone. I don’t know, I can hung up.”

_“No no no no no! Don’t hang up. Hi.”_

“Hi.”

_“Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, yes. I’m just, I don’t know. I feel stupid because it still hurts.”

_“You know what you need? You need a badass love that kicks these memories arses.”_

“Harry.”

_“Glad that I made you chuckle. But I’m serious!”_

“All of my other relationships failed, Harry. I tried, but I feel like if I open up they will take my heart out and break it into a million pieces again. The other day, the day I finally took courage to ask someone out and he rejected, I felt worthless all over again.”

_“Louis, you’re not worthless. You’re just too closed for people to see you, you know? Like, you build these walls that people have to climb to get to you.”_

“Great metaphor, hipster.”

_“See, that’s what I’m talking about. You hide in this sarcastic thing, this way no one will ever get to you.”_

“I’ve always been sarcastic, Harry.”

_“It’s not a bad thing, tho. But I know that you just don’t want to say that I got you all figured out.”_

“You did, and that’s the problem. What proof do I have that it’s not going to be the same? That I’m not getting out of this even more broken?”

_“You know, I don’t think you’re broken. You just need a little repair.”_

“You’re charming through the phone. This is actually scary.”

_“It’s the accent.”_

“Or is it the deep voice?”

_“My voice isn’t THAT deep.”_

“Putting up this ridiculous high pitched tone isn’t going to work.”

_“Heyyyy, at least you’re laughing.”_

“It’s because you make it easy!”

_“I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you this week. I have an excuse.”_

“I’ll be glad to hear your excuse if you promise me no more excuses.”

_“I promise. It’s because I had the feeling that maybe we could, like, meet? And then you were at the train station. I just felt like I needed to let you breathe.”_

“I kind of came here to do that, too, and it turns out it got me out of breath.”

_“I’m here to help you catch your breath back, then.”_

“Harry.”

_“I’m going to make you forget that that Adam guy ever existed. I swear, with my life.”_

“Harry.”

_“Louis.”_

“You had me at “hi”, you know?”

_“I think you had me at “oops”.”_

“Can we, like, not hold it back anymore?”

_“If you want to. I just want to make you feel good, Louis. You deserve it.”_

“I just... baby steps? Agreed?”

_“Agreed.”_

“God, it’s 5 in the morning. I think we should get some sleep?”

_“Yeah, it’s been a long day.”_

“Hey, Harry? Thank you.”

_“For what?”_

“For listening to me.”

_“You don’t have to thank me, I’m here for you.”_

“Yeah, so. Thank you, for that. For being here.”

_“It’s okay, Lou. Night?”_

“Good night, Hazza.”

_“Hazza? I like it.”_

“Dork.”

 

~

 

(5:05)  
Zayn. Is it insane to fall for somebody’s soul, instead of body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in love with every comment and feedback. You're all seriously the best. ♥


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday, August 25th.**

 

(12:04pm)  
I feel like I’m gonna fall asleep anywhere, if I close my eyes.  
(12:06)  
I’m sorry I made you stay awake with me.  
(12:08)  
I hope you’re still asleep. And that your bed is comfy.

(12:12)  
_Sadly I’m not asleep. But it was worth it._  
(12:13)  
_I mean, like, staying awake with you._  
(12:14)  
_Are you feeling any better?_

(12:16)  
Yes, thank you very much. Seriously.

(12:18)  
_We’ve been through this already, Louis..._  
(12:19)  
_I’m glad you’re feeling better._  
(12:19)  
So, what are we doing today?

(12:20)  
What do you mean “we”?

(12:21)  
_I decided that we’re gonna do something together today. Virtually together._

(12:22)  
You decided? Since when do YOU decide things, Harold?

(12:23)  
_I’m deciding right now?_

(12:23)  
Are you unsure?

(12:24)  
_I’m deciding right now._

(12:25)  
Better.  
(12:26)  
Alright, here’s what we’re gonna do. Turn your tv on and let’s watch a movie.

(12:30)  
_Do you want to pick the movie?_

(12:32)  
Do you even need to ASK?

(12:34)  
_Rude. Bossy._

(12:35)  
Put on sky movies drama & romance. And don’t judge.

(12:36)  
_Why would I judge?_ _It’s the best channel!_  
(12:37)  
_This one that starts at 1pm?_

(12:38)  
Yep. Enough time to make some popcorn.  
(1:04)  
What am I even watching?

(1:04)  
_You didn’t read the synopsis?_

(1:04)  
Of course not!

(1:05)  
_Well. I guess you’re gonna have some surprises, then._

(1:14)  
Alright, I gotta say. I’m loving it.

(1:14)  
_Me too!!!_

(1:16)  
But this blonde. What a bitch.

(1:17)  
_Tell me about it._  
(1:17)  
_“All the time travel in the world can’t make someone love you”_

(1:18)  
That was deep.  
(1:18)  
I love his sister.  
(1:19)  
But he calls her Kit Kat, it makes me so hungry.  
(1:19)  
THIS GUY

(1:20)  
_I’M CLACKING_

(1:20)  
JESUS

(1:20)  
_What a legend._

(1:20)  
His name is Harry. I’ll never stop laughing

(1:21)  
_I can assure you I’m nothing like that bloke._

(1:21)  
I know. You’re like that curly one.

(1:22)  
_No I’m not._

(1:22)  
I’m gonna need receipts about it.  
(1:24)  
What the fuck is Regina George doing in there???

(1:24)  
_So fetch._

(1:24)  
Stop trying to make fetch happen. It’s not gonna happen.

(1:25)  
_Ha!_  
(1:28)  
_Aaaaand there’s Uncle Vernon._

(1:28)  
He died, right? In real life.

(1:28)  
_I’m afraid so. Bless him._

(1:29)  
I’m so confused.

(1:29)  
_Me too. Break from typing._

(1:32)  
What is he going to do???

(1:32)  
_It’s Friday, he’s in love._  
(1:32)  
_I’m loving this soundtrack._

(1:38)  
Ooooops. Awkward.  
(1:40)  
Do you think they’re going to work?

(1:40)  
_Yes! He’s just using time in their favour now._  
(1:44)  
_They’re so adorable._

(1:48)  
Okay so they kissed AND fucked on their first date?

(1:48)  
_Tecnically, it’s their 2nd date. 3rd, if you count the one at the museum._

(1:49)  
Still. So fast?

(1:49)  
_They’re soulmates, Louis. True love does not wait._

(1:49)  
THEY FUCKED 3 TIMES.

(1:49)  
_Quite impressive._  
(1:50)  
_THIS SONG!_

(1:50)  
Of course you love it, you hipster.

(1:50)  
_You love it too, Louis. Don’t lie to yourself._

(1:51)  
Alright, alright.

(1:55)  
_THE BLONDE._

(1:55)  
Shit. Bloody hell.

(1:55)  
_OH, NO._

(1:55)  
PLEASE TELL ME HE’S NOT GOING TO.

(1:59)  
_!!!!!!!!!!_  
(1:59)  
_They can’t ruin the movie. It’s perfect. They can’t._

(1:59)  
OH.

(2:01)  
_OOOOOOH._  
(2:01)  
_I’m... quite speechless._

(2:01)  
I was so mad, but he dragged me back.

(2:02)  
_A Richard Curtis movie wouldn’t let me down like that._

(2:05)  
My heart is swooning. I think it actually doubled it size.

(2:09)  
Stripping is a great way to make decisions.

(2:09)  
_Agreed._

(2:10)  
Do you expect me to believe that that tiny ass boombox is playing the song as loud as that?

(2:10)  
_Louis, it’s a beautiful moment... It doesn’t matter!_  
(2:23)  
_Don’t you think he should tell her his “power”?_

(2:23)  
I would. But maybe it’s part of the deal? That you can’t share the secret?

(2:24)  
_But he shared it with his sister?_

(2:24)  
But they’re siblings... I don’t know.

(2:25)  
_If I could travel in time, I would tell you._

(2:25)  
Well, thank you. Too bad you’re ordinary.

(2:25)  
_Hey..._

(2:26)  
But you’re adorable, so. :)

(2:26)  
_Louis, you flatter me..._  
(2:37)  
_Oh no..._

(2:37)  
It’s time to confess. I’m a big crier.

(2:46)  
_But I’m having a cry too._  
(2:50)  
_This is beautiful._

(2:55)  
I wasn’t expecting anything. Absolutely nothing.  
(2:55)  
And it just possibly changed my life.

(2:56)  
_I’m... wow._  
(2:57)  
_Curled up in my bed, hugging a pillow._

(2:58)  
I need to take a moment.  
(2:58)  
This was... beautiful.

(2:59)  
_The song again!  
_ (3:00)  
_In a way it was kind of like us?_  
(3:01)  
_We weren’t expecting anything, and yet, here we are._

(3:03)  
If you could go back in time, would you have continued to reply me?

(3:04)  
_I wouldn’t go back in time to change this._

(3:04)  
This, you mean?

(3:05)  
_Us. I can call it a “us”, right?_

(3:05)  
I guess you can, Harry.

(3:06)  
_As long as I live through you, however long you say..._

(3:07)  
Cute. Now show me your face.

(3:07)  
_Whoa, talk dirty to me, Louis._  
(3:08)  
_Do you want to make sure I don’t look like the curly from the movie?_

(3:08)  
I know, you know... ;)

(3:10)  


(3:11)  
But I can't see your face!  
(3:11)  
Ridiculous. All I can see is your giant ass hands.

(3:12)  
_At least you know I don't look like the movie curly._

(3:13)  
I was going to send you a picture of me, but now I just won't.  
(3:13)  
Because you don't know how to play.

(3:14)  
  
(3:14)  
_There we go._

(3:15)  
But. I'm confused.  
(3:15)  
From one picture to the other you went from hipster photographer from some kind of punk rocker.  
(3:16)  
But it is a nice face, curly. Although you don't look so curly.

(3:17)  
_Thanks?_

~

(3:17)  
ZAYN. HE'S HOT. I CAN'T.  
(3:17)  
HE'S ALL COVERED IN TATTOOS WHAT THE FUCK  
(3:18)  
Fuck you aren't awake, are you? I needed you, bastard.  
(3:18)  
I need to send him a picture of me right now and you aren't FUCKING AWAKE.  
(3:18)  
USELESS.

~

(3:18)  
You know, it is your turn.

(3:19)  


(3:20)  
_And /I am/ the punk rocker? Coming from a tattooed guy wearing a Guns N' Roses t shirt?_

(3:21)  
Piss off.  
(3:22)  
_I'm going to ignore the elephant in the room: the bear. You can tell me about that later._  
(3:22)  
_I like the shade of blue of your eyes._

(3:23)  
Thank you, Harold.

(3:24)  
_Seriously, it's like I'm looking through the sea._  
(3:25)  
_Would you let me photograph you?_

(3:26)  
Nope, I'm too shy.  
(3:27)  
Not camera friendly.

(3:27)  
_Non sense._  
(3:28)  
_I'll snap a few shots of you when you aren't looking, then._

(3:29)  
Creepy.  
(3:29)  
I might let you, if you behave well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie they watched was About Time (it's one of my all time favorites).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT: this chapter contains NSFW content. There's pictures and an audio, so... you know. Wear earplugs.  
> Special thanks to the lovely [Maëlys](http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com/) for the amazing manips she made for this chapter. Thank you so much, babe, you're amazing! And thank you to [Caroline](http://ziampaliks.tumblr.com/), as always.

**Monday, August 25th.**

(3:30)  
How many tattoos have you got anyway?

(3:30)  
_I believe I’ve lost count, to be quite honest._

(3:31)  
Really?

(3:31)  
_What about you?_

(3:31)  
Oh, I can’t compete with you, I’m afraid.  
(3:32)  
Would you tell me about them?

(3:32)  
_Sure! I wanna hear about yours too._  
(3:33)  
_But we’ll have to do it some other time, I have things to do in an hour._

(3:34)  
Right, right. Sure. Go get ready, Harold.

(3:35)  
_I’ll text you later. ;)_

(3:35)  
I’ll be waiting. :)

 

~

(4:20pm)  
**Always nice to wake up to over a dozen messages from you, Tommo.  
** (4:20)  
**Did you know that I, like, actually enjoy my sleep?  
** (4:21)  
**And that having the phone buzzing in my ear like a dildo isn’t great?  
** (4:21)  
**And that I defo don’t love it?**

(4:23)  
Blah blah blah look at me my name is Zayn and I just woke up already being a bloody bastard.  
(4:23)  
Have you even read my messages?

(4:24)  
**Bro, I literally woke up 4 minutes ago. I haven’t even peed yet.  
** (4:24)  
**I mean, please. Give me a break.**  
(4:35)  
**Holy fucking shit.**  
(4:35)  
**Louis William Tomlinson, you’re in love with this boy. You just said that to me. Like, 9 hours ago. BUT YOU DID IT. I HAVE THE TEXT.**

(4:36)  
In fact, I asked if it’s possible to fall for someone’s mind. Their inside, their soul.

(4:37)  
**Of course it is. And you’re already gone, bro. Should I ask you to be careful?**  
(4:37)  
**I see you swapped pictures. Damn, I should have been awake to help you pick a picture.**  
(4:37)  
**Where can I see this boy’s face anyway? I’ve been trying to remember him from the party, but it’s such a blur**

(4:38)  
Forward from Harold  
_image1.jpeg  
image2.jpeg_  
(4:38)  
We chatted. Like, over the phone. I heard his voice.

(4:39)  
**Wow wait a minute**  
(4:39)  
**He is gorgeous. What the fuck are those lips ?!**

(4:40)  
I KNOW

(4:40)  
**Wait, again. You talked?**  
(4:41)  
**How come everything happened while I was sleeping? I didn’t even sleep that much !!!**

(4:42)  
You don’t know half of it. Zayn. Zayn. Zayn.  
(4:42)  
Zayn there’s SO MUCH TO SAY. Facetime me  
(4:43)  
And yes, you slept too much. As per usual ...

~

(8:12pm)  
_Should we have another movie date soon? That was actually very nice._

(8:13)  
Absolutely! But perhaps when me mum and sisters aren’t around, like today. I think I need to enjoy their company while I can, you know? It can get really lonely in London sometimes.

(8:15)  
_Sure. Are you staying for how long?_

(8:16)  
Sunday afternoon. Classes are back on Monday. But I’ll probably ditch the first day anyway.

(8:17)  
_My classes start on Monday too! I’m kinda having goosebumps when I think about it._

(8:18)  
You nervous?

(8:19)  
_Just really excited, I guess. If people are as nice as Liam, I think I’m gonna be alright._

(8:21)  
Young Harold. They boy with the deep voice and the curls, who wouldn’t love you?

(8:22)  
_Louis._

(8:22)  
The charming, hipster lad.  
(8:22)  
Conquering the city of London, one shot at time.

(8:23)  
_Shut up._

(8:24)  
Don’t tell me you can blush that easily.

(8:24)  
_I’m not saying anything! I just told you to shut up. Politely. :)_

(8:25)  
Easy, boy.  
(8:25)  
I might make you shut me up.

(8:26)  
_How, exactly?_

(8:27)  
How does one make another shut up?

(8:28)  
_Oh... Got it._

(8:29)  
But can we change the subject back to your tattoos? I gotta say I’m a bit obsessed.  
(8:29)  
Show me your favorite.

(8:31)  
_I don’t think I can... It’s kinda on a private area._

(8:31)  
Naughty.  
(8:32)  
Can’t believe you tattooed your penis.

(8:32)  
_I didn’t tattoo my penis!!!_  
(8:32)  
_I have fearn leaves on each side of my hips._  
(8:32)  
_They’re actually not my favorites, but they’re the last ones I did, so I’m still kinda in love with them._

(8:34)  
Will you ever show me?

(8:35)  
_If you behave well..._

(8:36)  
Using my own words against me. Can’t fucking believe it.

 

~

 **Friday, August 29th.**  
(4 days later)

 

lads (3 people)

Niall says: so you text like 500 times a day? how many pictures have you exchanged by now again?

**Zayn says: OVER A HUNDRED, NEIL**  
**Zayn says: They’re outta control**

Louis says: I should correct you, Zayno. Over a hundred per day.

Niall says: what the fuck !  
Niall says: you text while youre peeing? Pooping?  
Niall says: are there this many things to snap pictures of? Jesus

**Zayn says: Like I said, outta control. Get a room already**

Louis says: You both suck at being friends. Harry’s already a much better friend than you have ever been, thank you very much.

Niall says: you only sayin that because you wana suck his dick

**Zayn says: Or be sucked...**

Louis says: I refuse to answer that.

Niall says: Louis ! Don’t be a pain in the arse !  
Niall says: we should get along with this lad !  
Niall says: he’s only hanging out with payno and texting tommo everyday tho. The boy’s gotta be going mental

**Zayn says: What a great idea, Niall. What a GREAT IDEA.**

Louis says: Oh no  
Louis says: DON’T YOU TWO DARE

~

(8:32pm)  
_So, apparently I’m going out with your friends in 20 minutes..._

(8:33)  
Haz, my friends cannot be trusted. Do not trust anything they say, it’s all lies. They’re evil. They’re literally Satan’s children.

(9:02)  
_So what, your mom doesn’t call you boobear?_

(9:03)  
Oh shit. Fucking hell. I’m gonna kill them.

(9:07)  
_Relax, boobear._  
(9:08)  
_They’re really nice, tho!_

(9:10)  
I’m gonna kill you all. But your death is going to be specially painful.

(9:12)  
_You’d never kill me, Lou. We both know it._

(9:13)  
Doesn’t mean I can’t make you suffer.  
(9:13)  
IN PAIN.

(9:14)  
_What are you gonna do, huh?_

(9:15)  
Maybe I’ll tie you up.  
(9:16)  
Maybe I’m gonna find out if you’re ticklish. And tickle you until you nearly pass out.  
(9:16)  
While you’re tied up.

(9:20)  
_There are a lot more interesting things you could do to me while I’m tied up._  
(9:21)  
_Don’t let me down, Louis._

(9:22)  
I’m not listing the things I’d do to a tied up Harry Styles while you’re in public with my friends, but nice try.

(9:23)  
_Maybe you’ll list the things later, then._

(9:25)  
Hang on, I’m gonna text Zayn to make him take the phone off your giant ass hands.

~

(9:25)  
Zayn, is he smirking?  
(9:26)  
What is he doing?  
(9:26)  
Where are you anyway? Are you in a bar?  
(9:28)  
Were you all talking about me?  
(9:32)  
This is unfair as hell. I hate you all.

(9:33)  
**STOP TEXTING ME NON STOP I’M GONNA BLOCK YOUR NUMBER**

(9:34)  
HOW DARE YOU  
(9:34)  
Leaving me in the dark when I’m fucking MILES AWAY  
(9:35)  
I want to know everything later EVERYTHING

(9:40)  
**Chill bro**

~

(10:03)  
_I can’t believe you’re gonna be Peter Pan on a play at the end of the year!!!_  
(10:04)  
_For how long you were planning to hide it from me?_

(10:06)  
I wasn’t kidding when I said I was gonna kill you all. Even Liam. EVERYONE

~

(10:06)  
I can’t be here just waiting for you to get away from Harold. God, I hate you all.  
(10:07)  
I’m going to drink a few pints just so I don’t bite all of my nails.  
(10:08)  
You can all fuck yourselves.

~

(10:08)  
Niall, I hope you choke on a dick.

~

(10:08)  
Liam, I don’t know you very well yet, but our friendship is revoked.

~

(10:09)  
Zayn. You piece of shit.

~

(10:10)  
Harry. They might look cute and everything but they’re evil. Take care with those bastards. And let me know when you get home.

(10:13)  
_Are you jealous?_

(10:13)  
Nope  
(10:14)  
Absolutely not.

(10:14)  
_Hm._

(10:14)  
Hm.

 

**Saturday, August 30th.**

(12:02am)  
_Lou, do you remember when you asked what my favorite tattoo was and I said the fearne leaves on my hips?_

(12:03)  
Yup. Still curious.

(12:04)  


(12:05)  
_I took this picture for you because you deserve it._

(12:06)  
Holy shit;.,  
(12:07)  
What are you??? Where’s cupcake Harry??  
(12:07)  
Am I allucinating from the alcohol?  
(12:08)  
HAROLD you shouldn’t have done this to me when I had a little too much to drink

(12:09)  
_I had a little too much as well and I don’t know? Maybe it was the little push I needed_

(12:10)  
To show me how fit you are while shirtless? If I knew it I’d have gotten you drunk much earlier

(12:10)  
_Really?_

(12:11)  
I don’t feel responsible for anything I say since you sent me that stupid fucking picture of your ridiculously hot body that I just cannot stop checking out now

(12:12)  
_So you do think I’m fit._

(12:13)  
I think i could kiss your whole body, Hazza.

(12:13)  
_I think my whole body would love that.  
_ (12:14)  
_I don’t think I’d have the guts, tho. To just, like, smack you on the mouth. You know, when we meet? I’d need a little help._  
(12:15)  
_Maybe I’d need to hide my face somewhere after._

(12:15)  
I could make that happen. Just a few pints and you’re done, apparently.  
(12:16)  
And then I could abuse of those lips.

(12:17)  
_But just my lips?_

(12:17)  
Have you ever looked at them? They’re like, sinful. I feel victimized  
(12:18)  
And then you have this torso. God you’re hot  
(12:18)  
I want to trace all of the lines of your tattoos with my tongue, slowly  
(12:19)  
I bet your skin would feel like burning the whole time...

(12:20)  
_Louis._  
(12:20)  
_Is only fair that you return the favour._

(12:21)  
What favour?

(12:21)  
_You know, I lied on my bed, set up my tripod and took a professional picture for you. And I get nothing? That’s it?_

(12:22)  
What’s in it for me?

(12:23)  
_The real question is what’s in it for me, and I guess the answer is nothing because you’re such a bastard when you had a few drinks._

(12:24)  
And you get all dirty mouthed when you’re tipsy. Really, what an experience.  
(12:25)  
What a moment. Naked in me bed, just thinking whether I should... or not....

(12:26)  
_Louis..._

(12:27)  
I keep staring at your picture because damn, Harry  
(12:28)  
And you really DO HAVE four nipples! Are you even real?  
(12:28)  
The things I’d do to those four nipples. Seriously, FOUR. I’m overwhelmed.

(12:29)  
_Louis, please..._

(12:30)  
What’s that, love? What are you begging?

(12:31)  
_Please let me see you? Just your face, I don’t care. Just... please?_

(12:33)  
I’m not quite the professional photographer, but.  
(12:34)  


(12:35)  
_I think I forgot how to breathe for a couple of minutes. Holy fucking shit you’re the hottest guy I have EVER seen._

(12:36)  
Harry Styles, did you just curse? I can’t believe you cursed! I thought you’d never curse in your entire life!  
(12:36)  
Why is this so hot oh my god

(12:37)  
_I’m speechless, Lou._

(12:38)  
You’re like another person right now and I fucking love it. Is it because you’re drunk, or because you’re aroused?

(12:39)  
_Right now? I’m drunk on how much I want to put my hands on you._  
(12:40)  
_You’re absolutely perfect. Louis, god, your body._  
(12:41)  
_You should be shirtless all the time._

(12:42)  
YOU should be shirtless all the time  
(12:42)  
Maybe we should be shirtless together

(12:43)  
_Yes. You, me, shirtless, bed. Perfect._

(12:44)  
Wait wait, are we already in bed?

(12:45)  
_We can be shirtless literally anywhere you want, as long as I have my lips on your body._

(12:46)  
Oh those ridiculous lips, don’t get me started. Okay, bed it is.

(12:47)  
_Open mouthed kisses all over your neck and jaw, then getting down._

(12:48)  
I’d be just craving my nails on your back because whoa

(12:49)  
_Do you think you can leave bruises on my skin, like that, without asking?_

(12:50)  
We know I can.

(12:50)  
_Bossy._

(12:50)  
You love it.

(12:51)  
_I’d love to suck bruises all over your perfect skin._

(12:52)  
Just after I mark your whole body. You look way too delicious and I’m thirsty.

(12:54)  
_Are you, like, having trouble staying still on your bed right now?_

(12:55)  
I’m rolling from one side to another trying to get rid of this fucking semi you gave me with your stupid picture, you bastard.

(12:56)  
_I might need a cold shower. It’s too hot_

(12:56)  
Too hot? Who, me?

(12:57)  
_I can picture you smirking and it’s not helping at all, Lou._

(12:58)  
Not all the cold showers in the world will be able to take my mind off the thought of we snogging so hard that we’re breathless, so...

(12:59)  
_God, Louis_

(1:00)  
Right now I don’t know what I want more  
(1:00)  
If it’s you sucking me, or me sucking you

(1:01)  
_I want all of you, I don’t fucking care._

(1:02)  
Fuck. Harry...

(1:03)  
_Since you sent me that picture of you in those skinny jeans I secretely cannot stop thinking about your ass and how much I want to squeeze it???_

(1:04)  
You can do it, oh my, do it

(1:05)  
_Just sinking my nails on your ass because damn Louis_  
(1:05)  
_You’re breathtaking_

(1:07)  
I might have left a moan slip out of my mouth thinking about you squeezing my arse.

(1:07)  
_Oh my. Your moans must be... oh my God_  
(1:08)  
_Now I want you to moan for me. I want this so much_  
(1:09)  
_Are you as loud as when you’re talking?_

(1:10)  
Guess you’re gonna have to find out Haz  
(1:10)  
I can’t seem to keep my hands out of myself, I’m gonna drop this fucking phone and I just wanna feel like you’re touching me

(1:11)  
_The thought of your hands touching youself and little whimpers leaving your mouth_  
(1:12)  
_Louis, I can barely breath, seriously_

(1:14)  
Harry I want you so bad

(1:15)  
_I don’t think I’ve ever wanted someone as much as I want you, Lou_

(1:16)  
God I’m feeling so warm, this room is so hot and I’m so hard I need you

(1:17)  
_Wrap a hand around yourself, love_

(1:18)  
Do it too please Hazza

(1:20)  
_I’m thinking about your tiny hands and fingers and how they must feel around me_

(1:21)  
Your long fingers sliding all over my lenght

(1:22)  
_I want to taste you so much, must feel so good in my mouth_  
(1:23)  
_Can you imagine my hands rubbing your nips while I suck you off?_

(1:24)  
Harry oh my god  
(1:25)  
I feel like my skin is burning with desire  
(1:27)  
If you do that I’m gonna pull your hair so hard that you’ll cry and ask for more

(1:29)  
_Yes yes yes I want that_

(1:30)  
I want anything you want to give to me but right now i’m fucking desperate

(1:34)  
_I won’t be able to take my hands off of you Lou_

(1:35)  
Then please don’t, Hazza, never stop touching me  
(1:36)  
The things I want god it’s so hard to type with just one hand  
(1:36)  
I wish I could see your face right now

(1:37)  
_You must look so good Lou, always so gorgeous_

(1:38)  
Wrecked  
(1:40)  
Haz I can’t anymore

 

**Upcoming call...**

([press play](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/phonecall))

 

(2:00)  
Harry. Oh my God, do you realize what we just did?

(2:01)  
_I'm so gone for you, Louis. Completely, head over heels mad for you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, sorry I took so long!  
> Remember: Louis, _Harry_ , **Zayn**.

**Saturday, August 30th.**

(3:14am)  
 **It is currently 3am and I might be a little drunk. I just wanna say your boy Harry is so great we all wanna hug him forever, like, until his eyes snap out of his body or something. That’s how adorable he is. 100% approved.**  
(3:15)  
 **WAY TO GO LOUSIS**  
(3:18)  
 **That was Liam. He’s drunker than me. We are currently nearly passed out on his couch, but that’s another story.  
** (3:22)  
 **Anyway we love him.  
** (3:22)  
 **And we love you.**  
(3:23)  
 **Goodnight, bro.**

~

(9:20)  
 _Hey, Zayn. Can we talk?_  
(9:20)  
 _Hope I didn’t wake you up._

(9:21)  
 **A very loud Liam woke me up with his loud morning routine an hour ago, you’re safe.**  
(9:22)  
 **What’s up, bro?**

(9:24)  
 _I’m in love with Louis._

(9:25)  
 **Wow, straight to the point huh?**  
(9:26)  
 **Does he know? You didn’t tell him over texts, did ya?**

(9:27)  
 _Of course not, but after last night... I think it’s implied._

(9:27)  
 **Wait. What happened last night?**

(9:30)  
 _He should be the one to tell you, probably. But Zayn, I don’t know what to do. Everything is happening so fast I’m getting dizzy, you know? Like, I’m afraid to scare him off because of his past relationships. But I can’t help the way that I feel, that he makes me feel, and I’m quite sure he feels the same way about me. Just. Friendly advice from his best friend would be kinda nice.  
_ (9:33)  
 _I really don’t want to hurt him, and I know I won’t. If possible, I’d like to mend the pieces of his heart. And just make him feel really really loved again, you know? But I also can’t see myself without him anymore._  
(9:34) _  
Zayn. God, you must think I’m insane. I’ve never even saw him in person and this was so FAST. Just. Is it okay?_

(9:36)  
 **Harry. I think you’re freaking out a little bit. Take a deep breath.  
** (9:39)  
 **You know, since you both started talking I’ve seen a few changes in Louis. He will deny completely, but it’s there. He smiles looking down at his phone, his eyes sparkle, he takes deep, in love sighs. He’s happier, he’s more... Louis. I can’t imagine a bad thing about you both meeting in person, honestly.**  
(9:41)  
 **I really liked you, Harry. You’re a great lad. You’re just what Louis needed and didn’t even know he was looking for. It’s gonna be okay, bro! :D**

(9:43)  
 _So... is it alright? Really?_

(9:44)  
 **Are you asking for permission?**

(9:44)  
 _......Yes?_

(9:45)  
 **Get over yourself.**  
(9:45)  
 **Okay, I conceed. Don’t hurt my best mate or I’ll make Liam and Niall tickle you to death. I don’t do this type of dirty work with my own hands.**

(9:45)  
 _Thank you, Zayn._

~

(9:55)  
 _Good morning, love..._

(11:03)  
One dirty phone call and I’m “love”? ;)

(11:05)  
 _You know you were “love” before, Lou._

(11:05)  
I do, love. Just trying to crack a joke and break the ice here.

(11:06)  
 _We’re good, right?_

(11:06)  
Absolutely. You’re hot. But let’s not get into that right now.

(11:07)  
 _Silly boy._  
(11:07)  
 _I never told how it went with your friends, tho. They’re amazing. We had so much fun._

(11:08)  
Yeah, they really are! I’m glad you like them.

(11:08)  
 _I like you._

(11:09)  
Harry.

(11:09)  
 _Just putting that out there._

(11:10)  
Were you serious when you said you were completely gone for me?

(11:11)  
 _Of course. We said no lies, remember?_  
(11:11)  
 _But I didn’t want to say those actual three words because... it doesn’t feel right over texts. But. I just don’t do that thing with anyone. You’re absolutely not anyone, you’re... the one._

(11:12)  
Yeah, I know what you mean.  
(11:12)  
You know, maybe you could say that to me next week? In person?

(11:13)  
 _Are you inviting me on a date?_

(11:13)  
If you say yes, then I am.

(11:14)  
 _Yeeeesssssss._

(11:14)  
Alright. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all understand that, at this point, it doesn't make sense for me to write every single conversation Harry and Louis share, since it's implied that they are talking 24/7. That being said, hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> REMEMBER: Louis  
>  _Harry_  
>  **Zayn**  
>  _Liam ___  
> Niall

**Sunday, August 31st**

(3:12pm)  
Back in London. Why is it so chilly?

(3:13)  
 _Because it’s London, that’s how it’s supposed to be._

(3:13)  
Ready for your classes tomorrow?

(3:14)  
 _Yup. Hope I don’t forget anything._

(3:15)  
If you do forget, you can just pout and use those green eyes. They will forgive you.

(3:15)  
 _I prefer to put those things in use with you, if you don’t mind._

(3:17)  
Absolutely don’t mind. Can I pet your curls?

(3:17)  
 _You can do anything, Lou._

(3:18)  
Can I poke your cheeks? Like, the one with the big dimple?

(3:19)  
 _Yes you can._

(3:20)  
Okay.  
(3:21)  
I wish I could do it right now, but there’s currently a very cute blonde smiling at me.

(3:22)  
 _Oh._

(3:23)  
Harry?

(3:25)  
 _Yes?_

(3:25)  
  
Meet my little blond. :)

(3:26)  
 _OH! Is she the one you babysit?_  
(3:26)  
 _What is her name?_  
(3:27)  
 _She’s so adorable!_  
(3:27)  
 _Why haven’t you showed a picture of her to me before???_

(3:29)  
Yes, this is Lux. Lux, meet uncle Harry.

(3:30)  
 _Hello, baby Lux._  
(3:30)  
 _Let me tell you a secret: you’re the only one that I allow to take Louis’ attention from me. Don’t tell him. Shhh._

(3:31)  
Were you jealous?

(3:32)  
 _Not at all!_

(3:33)  
Right. No lies...

(3:33)  
 _Damn you._

(3:34)  
Careful. We’re in front of a child.

~

 

(11:30pm)

Current call

_“Tell me something I don’t know about you yet. Still can’t believe you’re gonna play Peter Pan.”_

“It’s a child’s play for charity, it’s not a big deal, Haz.”

_“Yes it is. Tell me!”_

“But you already know everything that is to know. I told you everything! I’m that ordinary.”

_“Louis, please. The last thing you are is ordinary.”_

“Uh... Alright. Got it. I’m learning to play the piano. I suck at it.”

_“Play me something.”_

“No, I’m terrible. Honestly.”

_“Louehhhhhhhh. Please!”_

“I can almost see you pouting through the phone.”

_“Is it working?”_

“Nope.”

_“If you play something, anything, I’ll sing along to it. Even if I don’t know the lyrics.”_

“Do you sing?”

_“At the shower. Does it count?”_

“No. And I won’t play anything right now, but maybe someday.”

_“Progress. I’ll be waiting.”_

“Really, I still don’t know how to play shit. But I’m learning, and it’s something you didn’t knew.”

_“Yes! And now I’ll tell you something new about me, if you want me to.”_

“Apart from the shower singing? You don’t pretend you’re winning a Grammy with a shampoo bottle or bullshit like that, do ya?”

_“No... I was going to say that I can juggle.”_

“Juggling? Like, the circus thing?”

_“Yes. I’ll show you my skills with balls when you fancy seeing it.”_

“HAROLD. So fucking inappropriate!”

_“Whaat? I’m talking about juggling! You’re so dirty minded.”_

“I bet you waited your whole life to make this lame joke.”

_“Can you hear me smirking?”_

“As a matter of fact, yes I can.”

“...”

“...”

“Harry, look at the time. We should sleep. There’s school tomorrow.”

_“Can I ask you something, Louis?”_

“Sure, love.”

_“Can we sleep like this? Like... can you not hung up?”_

“Okay...”

_“I’m just. I don’t want to sleep alone.”_

“Is it because you’re nervous about tomorrow?”

_“Kind of...”_

“It’s gonna be okay. You’re amazing. Now let’s head to bed.”

_“Uh... also because I want to... kind of, like... have the feeling that I’m, like. Sleeping near you?”_

“Why are you so adorable?”

_“Shush.”_

“Yes you are.”

_“Okay, if you say so.”_

“...”

“Hey, Hazza? Goodnight.”

_“Sleep tight, Lou.”_

“Have sweet dreams.”

_“Sleeping while listening to you, I probably won’t want to wake up.”_

“I’ll give you one good reason to.”

_“Okay...”_

“You get to talk to me once you wake up.”

_“Sounds perfect.”_

“...”

“Haz?”

“Are you asleep?”

“...”

“I love you. I hope you dream about these words...”

 

~

  
 **Monday, September 1st.**

(5:17pm)

  
_How do I look?_

(5:18)  
Insanely good looking. It’s ridiculous.

(5:20)  
 _Thanks? You have a funny way of showing affection. I like it._

(5:21)  
So, the first day was good!

(5:22)  
 _Great! I shouldn’t be that nervous before._

(5:22)  
I told you so.

(5:23)  
 _Thank you :)_

(5:23)  
You don’t have to thank me, silly.  
(5:24)  
I’m here for you.

(5:24)  
 _And I’m here for you. Even though you don’t need my words of advice or pep talk, since you’re like, the king of the class._

(5:24)  
HA. Well, people like me because they think I’m funny and there’s nothing I can do about it, right?  
(5:25)  
King of class and king of sass.

(5:25)  
 _And king of ass._

(5:26)  
Harry????  
(5:26)  
Where’s my sweet, polite boy??

(5:27)  
 _Don’t act like you don’t know that your ass is like... the ass._

(5:28)  
Jesus fucking Christ, please shut up.

~

(9:28)                                                         (9:28)  
Asked him out yet?                                He asked you out yet?

(9:30)                                                        (9:29)  
I don’t want to rush it.                           _Not yet, but it’s alright._  
(9:30)                                                         (9:30)  
YET. I’m gonna do this                           _I think it’s too soon._               

 

**Tuesday, September 2nd**

(9:00pm)  
 **Have you asked Harry out yet?**

(9:20)  
I just can’t do it out of the blue, can I???

 

**Wednesday, September 3rd**

(11:03pm)  
 **You didn’t ask him, did you?**

(11:05)  
It’s very cold today, innit?

(11:06)  
 **I can’t believe you.**

(11:07)  
Hey, it’s been a busy week. For all of us! I’ll do it over the weekend, I’m sure he understands.

 

**Thursday, September 4th**

(10:04pm)  
 _Did louis ask you out yet?_

(10:07)  
 _He hasn’t... but it’s been a busy week._

(10:08)  
 _Why don’t YOU ask him out???_

(10:09)  
 _I can’t do it, he’s the one that “pre-asked”, Liam. It’s rude for me to just do it instead._

(10:09)  
 _You both are really confusing_

__

**Friday, September 5th**

(4:43pm)  
 **It’s Friday. Any plans?**

(5:03)  
Perhaps sleeping right now and only waking up next year because I’m so tired?

(5:04)  
 **Oh, I’m sorry. I meant: Hey, it’s Friday. ASK HARRY OUT.**

(5:05)  
But I’m tired, Zayn. I look like a zombie, he can’t see me like this.

(5:06)  
 **Don’t let him go, Louis. Do it soon before it’s too late.**

(5:06)  
What the fuck do you mean with that???

(5:07)  
 **You know exactly what I’m talking about DO IT !!!!**

 

**Saturday, September 6th**

(11:06pm)

Lads!! (5 people)

Niall says: BBQ and FIFA tomorrow boys ?

Louis says: Can’t, babysitting Lux.

_ Liam says: I think I should make my homework but there’s nothing that can take me away from fifa right _

_Harry says: I should do my homework too._

**Zayn says: I kind of can’t eat meat right now... and I don’t like FIFA but thanks bro.**

Niall says: worst friends in t world !

_ Liam says: At least you tried nail _

_ Liam says: *Naill _

 

**Sunday, September 7th**

 

N, L and Z (3 people)

Niall says: alright, why are we here?

_ Liam says: to talk about Harry and Louis? _

**Zayn says: Yes, exactly. Louis came back from Doncaster a week ago and still haven’t got the guts to ask Harry out ,**

**Zayn says: We need to scheme**

_ Liam says: Zee are you sure he’s going to be okay with this? I mean harry will be on board sure but Louis will kills us. Slowly. Defiantly _

_ Liam says: *definitely  _

Niall says: I think at first Louis will want to kill us but once he sees Harry he will forget our existence 

Niall says: Honestly i’ve never seen a connection like they have

Niall says: and i’ve never seen both of them at the same place! this is crazy, can you imagine when they do?

**Zayn says: They’re gonna be unbearable. I’m regretting this already.**

_ Liam says: NOOO, let’s scheme! _

Niall says: do you know what scheming means Liam?

_ Liam says: maybe... _

**Zayn says: To make a plan, Li. Like, we’re scheming to make them meet, got it?**

_ Liam: Ooooh okay! Learned something :D _

Niall changed the name of the group to OPERATION HL

Niall says: ALRIGHT! Operation HL is on !!!

**Zayn says: Alright, what do we do now?**

Niall says: what do you mean what do we do now? You called up this meeting. You don’t know what to do???

**Zayn says: I assumed you’d have a few ideas? Back me up here!!!**

_ Liam says: seriously? _

**Zayn says: :B**


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: Louis  
>  _Harry_  
>  **Zayn**  
>  _Liam ___  
> Niall

**Monday, September 8th**

OPERATION HL (3 people)

(8:06am)  
 **Ok, each of us is gonna take care of each one of them. Liam, you trap Harry and make him meet with us at that tea shop. And take the phone off his hand otherwise he’ll keep texting Louis non stop and it’s gonna ruin everything. I am going to keep Louis busy enough not to suspect anything. And Niall will be the Switzerland, just so they don't notice that all of us are being suspicious.**

(9:32)  
Switzerland? What the fuck?

(9:36)  
 **Nevermind.**

~

(7:10pm)  
 _It’s your turn today, Lou._

(7:10)  
Yes it is, Hazza.  
  
 **Incoming call**

_“Hi!”_

“Hey you…”

_“How was your day?”_

“Shitty. Boring. Awful.”

_“Whoa. What happened?”_

“It’s the last term of UNI. I knew it was supposed to suck. But not like, suck this much. By far it’s the worst, really. So many things to do and take care of, and then there’s that stupid Peter Pan play and the piano classes an—“

_“Lou. Breathe.”_

“…”

_“Yeah, that’s better.”_

“I’m so fucking tired already. It feels like a year have passed in a week.”

_“Maybe you should find a way to relax, you know?”_

“Yeah, right. Like there’s time to do so. Like I didn’t try everything there is to try.”

_“You didn’t, though. I know for a fact you didn’t.”_

“Where are you getting at?”

_“Me, Louis.”_

“What the fuck, Harry? What do you have to do with all of my shit?”

_“…Wow. How would I know you’d be so fucking clueless? A week back to your life and you forgot everything we had? You simply forgot that we’re supposed to meet? You said, with all the letters that you’d ask me out. I’m waiting, and nothing. I can relax you, I know I can, and you didn’t even consider me.”_

“Fuck, Harry, chill. It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something to pressure me. Didn’t it cross your mind that maybe I’m scared? I’ve been through hell because of my emotions and being s stupid to blindly trust people and I’m not letting it happen again.”

_“Great consideration. Just, really. Great.”_

“I can’t belie-“

“No, I’m the one that can’t believe. Bye Louis.”

“Wh—“

**Call ended**

~

(11:23pm)  
 _Louis?_  
  
(11:25)  
Hey you.  
  
(11:25)  
 _Hiiii. Are you still awake?_  
  
(11:26)  
I'm fucking replying you, aren’t I?  
(11:27)  
Sorry. Yes, I’m not sleepy yet.  
(11:27)  
I've been practicing a lot.  
  
(11:28)  
 _Practicing what?_  
  
(11:28)  
Piano, remember? I’m taking it more seriously.  
  
(11:31)  
 _Can I call you?_

(11:31)  
Yeah , sure

(11:32)  
 ** _Incoming Call_**

“Hey...”  
  
 _“I'm sorry about earlier today.”_  
  
“No, I am.”  
  
 _“I should've been reasonable instead of hanging up on you--”_

“Hazza, it’s alright. I want to make it up to you.”

_“No, wait. What? But I’m the one who was rude and I took everything out on you. I should be the one to make things up, Lou.”_

“No, you only flipped out because of me, because I’m an asshole. And Haz, I am going to make it up to you.”  
  
 _“Louis, you…”_

“Me…?”

 _You are amazing.”_  
  
“...Stop it.”  
  
 _“You truly are.”_  
  
“Hazza…”  
  
 _“Mhm?”_  
  
“I lo...”  
  
 _“Mhhh?”_  
  
“...Are you almost sleeping?”  
  
 _“Uh... kind of. Bad night, long day...”_  
  
“I know what I’m gonna do. Hang on.”  
  
 _“What?”_

 _“…”_  
  
“I said I’ve been practicing piano, but I’m not good. Honestly, I’m kinda shitty. But this is the only way I can think of to make you feel better. Okay? Can I play you a song?”  
  
 _“Yes, please.”_  
  
“Are you comfortable?”  
  
 _“Yup.”_

_([press play](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/howtosavealife))_

_“How did you even know I love this song?”_

“Shhhhh. Enjoy.”

“...”

“I’ll see you in my dreams, Lou…”

“…”

“Haz?”

“…”

(11:59)  
I hope you liked it. I hope the melody is still playing in your dreams. Sleep tight, love.  
  
~

**Wednesday, September 10th**

(2:48pm)  
 _Meet me at that tea place you like, at 4pm?_  
  
(2:50)  
 _I'm already meeting with Zayn._  
  
(2:51)  
 _That's okay, I don't mind_

(2:51)  
 _He wants to talk to me._  
  
(2:52)  
 _I know.We’re actually already here_  
  
(2:52)  
 _You know? What’s been going on with you two, by the way, Liam?_  
  
(2:53)  
 _I know and its none of your business young man _  
(2:53)  
 _Maybe we shouldn't help you if you keep with that attitude_  
  
(2:54)  
 _What do you mean with WE and HELP?_

(2:55)  
 _Apparently we can’t make you and Louis meet by yourselves because you are assholes in love which makes it even worse but I guess this was zayn’s speech  
_  
(2:55)  
 _I can't believe this._  
  
(2:56)  
 _I think this was actually niall’s speech oh well_  
(2:57)  
 _Anyway, we wanna help!!!! We can do thissssss_  
  
(2:58)  
 _I don't need help, Liam. And I don’t wanna freak him out more than I already did._  
  
(2:59)  
 _Oh yes you do need help, you both do_  
  
(3:00)  
 _I'm alright! Absolutely fine._  
  
(3:01)  
 _You know, what he’s doing is good like serenading you to sleep, but it's not enough_  
  
(3:02)  
 _How do you know about that? Not enough for what? Why are you distracting me like this in the middle of an important class?_  
  
(3:03)  
Louis told zayn that told me. That was really romantic by the way, but there’s more romantic things to do and you need to meet already before you drive ourselves crazy  
  
(3:04)  
 _What. Your lack of pontuation makes me confused._  
  
(3:05)  
 _That’s really bloody offensive to be honest_  
(3:06)  
 _Hey, Harry. It’s Zayn. We’re gonna talk about this soon, but you know, we know you love what he’s doing for you, but you need to step it up. He won't make the next move because he’s fucking scared to do so, and you're too much of a cupcake super weirdly polite to make your move. And that's where we come in to help. Your squad.  
_  
(3:07)  
I’m scared of where this is going.

(3:07)  
 _4pm, Harry. Or niall will drag you by your curls. You know he would.  
_  
~

(8:01pm)  
 **What’s up, Lou bear?**  
  
(8:02)  
Stop it. You promised.

(8:02)  
 **Alright, LOUIS.**  
(8:04)  
 **So?**  
  
(8:05)  
What?  
  
(8:05)  
 **What's up…?**  
  
(8:06)  
You're being really fucking weird. That's pretty much what's up.

(8:06)  
 **I just want to know how my bro is doing. My partner in crime.**  
  
(8:07)  
It’s just been 3 hours since you last saw me. Absolutely nothing's changed.  
  
(8:07)  
 **Yes, but... about that thing we talked earlier…**  
  
(8:08)  
You're trying to be subtle? You were better at this, Zayn. You can stop right now.  
  
(8:09)  
 **Buzzkill. Come on, it’s gonna be fun. It’s a fun place. And I know a guy. The guy that can maybe forget the keys for us to sneak in. Imagine that place empty just for us!!!**

(8:09) **  
We can do whatever we want. We can drink beers and take our skates with us. Besides, since when do you have to think twice to make something mischevious?  
**  
(8:10)  
You're being way too pushy, Zayn.  
  
(8:10)  
 **What's wrong with that? We haven’t had a proper night out together since… well, I don’t know, since what seems like forever. After all you've been through in the last month!**  
(8:11)  
 **You’re only seeking me to whine about boys nowadays. We never do anything fun anymore.**  
(8:12)  
 **I can’t remember the last time we shared a proper laugh together. That wasn’t something stupid Niall did, like that stupid selfie thing he bought.** **I want one night with no freak outs about anything. Just one night!**

(8:13)  
You're. A fucking. Ass.  
(8:13)  
Let me think about it, alright?  
  
(8:14)  
 **Fine.**  
(8:14)  
 **Lou bear.**  
  
(8:15)  
Wanker.  
  
~

(8:34)  
 _Zayn?_  
  
(8:35)  
 **Yes?**  
  
(8:35)  
 _Uh… thank you?_  
  
(8:36)  
 **Thank me afterwards. It’s gonna be okay, bro!!**

~  
  
 **Thursday, September 11th**

  
(10:02am)  
I’m bored.  
  
(10:05)  
 _In class?_  
  
(10:05)  
Yes.  
  
(10:06)  
 _That feels strangely familiar.  
_ (10:07)  
 _But it's a Thursday, not a Sunday. And you’re not babysitting. And I’m not baking._  
  
(10:08)  
Apparently now I can be bored pretty much everywhere. But yeah, my most boring class of the planet earth is on Thursday mornings.  
  
(10:08)  
 _Filing it under my Louis File._

(10:09)  
What? I have a file?  
(10:09)  
What else is in it?

(10:10)  
 _Nice try Lou, but I’m not telling you. It’s filled with mostly nice things, I promise._

~  
  
(2:01pm)  
 _I think both of our most boring classes of the world are on the same day._

(2:04)  
What’s up, buttercup? A little rain is making you blue?  
  
(2:05)  
 _I think, like. There’s a personal rainy cloud on me all week._  
  
(2:08)  
Rain is kind of fine if you've got something to cover you up.  
  
(2:08)  
 _Not always. I tend to get wetter with the umbrella then without it._  
  
(2:09)  
You know that now I feel obligated to end this metaphor and do something, right?

(2:11)  
 _No Louis, I didn't mean it like that. You don't have to do anything. We don’t have to… whatever. I’m fine._  
  
(2:12)  
Well, you didn't have to do anything either, but you did.  
  
(2:12)  
 _What? When?_  
  
(2:13)  
When you bought me that cup of tea because I was sad.  
  
(2:14)  
 _But it was different, you needed comfort. And tea is a hug in a mug._  
  
(2:16)  
So you were my umbrella. My cover up.  
  
(2:17)  
 _Something like that._

(2:17)  
Now I can be yours. Have to.

~

(10:33pm)  
I'M TIRED OF PLAYING THIS GAME BUT I’M TOO MUCH OF AN PUSSY TO ACTUALLY ASK HIM OUT WHY ZAYN WHY  
  
(10:36)  
 **Jesus fucking Christ. Louis.**  
  
(10:38)  
Why is it taking so long?  
  
(10:38)  
 **Really Louis???? You’re asking me why is it taking so long for you to grow some balls?**  
(10:39)  
 **You know what? You need that night out. Friday night at the empty arena. It’s gonna be fun, we can drink lots and sing loudly and just forget everything for the night. Please !!!!**  
  
(10:40)  
You’re always right, alright. Alright. I’ll be there.

(10:41)  
 **Ayyyyyyyyyyo that’s the Tommo I know and love :D**  
  
~

OPERATION HL (3 people)

(10:43pm)  
 **Mine freaked out for real now.**  
(10:44)  
 **It is on. Liam? What about yours?**  
  
(10:45)  
 _Doing fine I reckon  
_ (10:45)  
 _He’s very determined which seems good_  
  
(10:46)  
 **Good. Now tell him to get ready because it’s tomorrow night.  
**  
(10:47)  
ALREADY??? But I’m not ready!!! Zayn!!!  
(10:48)  
 **You’re not the one that needs to be ready, Niall…**

(11:01)  
When this is all over I’m gonna need a lot of pints to fully recover emotionally

  
~  
  
(11:32pm)

  
 **_Incoming Call_ **

“You're laaaaaate. I’m half asleep already.”  
  
 _“I'm sorry, I hope I'm not...Sorry.”_  
  
“No, it's okay. I was just getting worried.”  
  
 _“You’re cute. The cutest. Sorry, I was... I just had to, like… do stuff.”  
_  
“Stuff?”  
  
 _“Yes, stuff.”_  
  
“Sometimes you can be more mysterious than Zayn, Harry Styles.”

_“It’s in my curls, the charm and the mystery. But let’s sleep, shall we?”_

“Yes…”

_“Night, love. Tomorrow’s gonna be a good day.”_

“…yeah.”

~  
  
 **Friday, September 12th  
  
**

(7:28am)  
 _Good morning, sunshine! It's a beautiful day._  
  
(7:29)  
Fuck. What  
(7:30)  
It's fucking 7:30 in the morning it’s too early to even I don’t know  
  
(7:31)  
 _Yes! It's time to get up and greet the day._  
  
(7:31)  
Did you replace your disgusting tea for coffee this morning?  
  
(7:32)  
 _Not at all!_  
  
(7:33)  
Harry.  
  
(7:33)  
 _Okay, I drank two cups._

  
~

(5:13pm)  
 _Are you nervous?_  
  
(5:15)  
 _No…_  
  
(5:15)  
 _Good._  
  
(5:16)  
 _Should I be nervous?_  
  
(5:16)  
 _No!!!!!_  
  
(5:18)  
 _Great._  
  
(5:18)  
 _What????_  
  
(5:19)  
 _Now I'm nervous. Actually I lied, I was nervous before, but I’m blaming it all on you, Liam.  
_  
(5:19)  
 _Sorry bro_  
(5:21)  
 _It’s gonna be fine tho seriously don’t worry_  
  
~  
  
(7:58pm)  
 _The eagle has landed_  
  
(7:59)  
 _What?_  
  
(7:59)  
 _The EAGLE HAS LANDED_  
  
(8:00)  
 _Do you think this is gonna help me, Liam?_  
  
(8:00)  
 _LOUIS IS HERE GO QUICK_  
  
  
~  
  
(8:01pm)  
 ** _Outgoing Call_**  
 **“Uh, hey bro?”**  
  
“Why the fuck would you send me here all by myself in the middle of the night, Zayn? Why would you send me to an empty arena, I mean. Where even are you? What kind of fucked up joke is this? Are you trying to do some kind of lame joke with me? Is Ashton Kutcher going to appear and tell me I got Punk’d? Honestly. How am I even inside this place. I’m leaving. I feel like I’m not alone in here, I can hear noises. Like, foot steps. I swear, if I hear one more nois-”  
  
 **“What?”**  
  
“...noise.”  
  
 **“What?”**  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
 **“What?!”**  
  
“Oh no... You would’t. Fuck, what is this.”  
  
 **“Louis?”**  
  
“...Shit. Fucking hell”  
  
([press play](https://soundcloud.com/styleshrr/dontletmego))  
  
 **“Louis? You were going to chicken out every fucking time and we both know it. That’s why we helped.”**  
  
“Can't... I can't...”  
  
 **“It’s alright. It’s for you, pay attention.”**  
  
“That's not... what the fuck???”  
  
 **“Hey, just close your eyes and listen. Don’t hang up.”**  
  
 _“...”_  
  
“Zayn, Zayn what the FUCK????????”  
  
 **“Louis, are you cryi-”**  
  
“I have to…”  
  
 **“Lou-”**  
  
~  
  
(3:12pm)  
 ** _Incoming Call_**  
  
 _“Louis...”_  
  
“Harry, I’m…”  
  
 _“Are you still here?”_  
  
“...You should've told me. I didn’t even know you could SING. LIKE THAT! What the FUCK?!”  
  
 _“I couldn’t ruin the surprise. I couldn’t risk that you wouldn’t come. Where are you?”  
_  
“I left.”  
  
 _“No lies,_ _Louis. I think I can hear you in the distance, but this place is quite huge. Please, tell me where you are, please?”_  
  
“Harry… Why would you even sing that? Did you write it?”  
  
 _“It’s about us. It’s what I feel about you. At first it was just a distraction, like, for fun, you know?. You were a fun virtual friend. Then it got personal and really serious, and the next thing I knew I couldn’t be without you anymore I don’t even want to think of what would’ve happened if you didn’t send that message by mistake.But now just being able to talk to you all day every day, it’s not – it isn’t enough. I need to see you, to feel your touch, to discover how you smell like, but mostly I want anything that you want to give me. I know you’re scared, I am too, but I on’t hurt you. Louis, I just want – Louis, I need you. Please, please, tell me where you are.”_

“Alright, oh God. “

_“Lou?”_

“Fucking hell. Shit. God.”  
  
 _“...What?”_  
  
“Okay, Harry, turn around.”

“…”

“Do it bef---“

“…”

_“Oops.”_

“…Hi.”  
  
~  
  
(8:23)  
updates updates updates I need updates  
(8:26)  
oh my gOd zany UPDATE  
(8:33)  
We need updates zayn GIVE US UPDATES  
(8:35)  
Zayn, it’s liam. I think niall is having a stroke or something.say something quick  
  
(8:37)  
 **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

(8:37)  
FUCKING  
(8:38)  
TELL US  
(8:38)  
DID IT WORK  
  
(8:40)  
 **SUCCEESS**  
  
(8:40)  
FUCKIGN GIGNALLY  
(8:41)  
OH MY GID I’M SO EXICTED IM GUNA PASS OUT  
  
(8:41)  
 **give me 5 minutes and we’re off to beers, I’m sneaking out**  
  
(8:36)  
YAS PINTS CHEERS TO THE NEW COUPLE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOA. Longest chapter, probably. So yeah. Thoughts? I'm happy with it. I hope you're happy too!   
> The songs in this chapter: The Fray - How to Save a Life (Benedikt Waldheuer Piano Cover)  
> Harry Styles - Don't Let Me Go


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is the end, but baby, don't you cry. There's an epilogue on the way. With sexting. But this is the last chapter. You're free to go!)  
> (Thank you, [Caroline](http://ziampaliks.tumblr.com). This is all yours.  
> One last time: Louis  
>  _Harry_  
>  **Zayn**  
>  _Liam ___  
> Niall

**Friday, September 12th**

(11:11pm)  
**Louis.**  
(11:12)  
**Looooooouis.**  
  
(11:15)  
Yes?  
  
(11:15)  
**Should we wait up for you? Or for you both?**  
  
(11:16)  
Shut up.  
  
(11:16)  
**That doesn’t exactly answer anything I asked.**  
  
(11:17)  
Just shut up  
  
(11:17)  
**But... How's it going? Lovebirds?**  
  
(11:19)  
Hi Z  
(11:19)  
This is H  
(11:19)  
Louis doesn’t let  
(11:20)  
me finishIksfjdgbhsdfn  
  
(11:20)  
**Alright. I should guess it’s going well then.**  
  
~

  
(11:23pm)  
I miss you already, Haz.  
(11:23)  
I can see your sexy back from here but I already miss you.  
(11:23)  
Come back already.

(11:24)  
_I literally walked away from you to pick up our sodas less then a minute ago, Lou._ __  
(11:24)  
_The queue is quite big._  
  
(11:25)  
I don’t even like soda that much, just come back here.  
(11:25)  
Stop smirking.  
(11:25)  
I want you to come back so I can kiss you.

(11:26)  
_You had me at kiss._  
  
(11:27)  
For someone with such long legs you walk way too slow.  
  
(11:27)  
_Shut up._  
  
(11:27)  
Come shut me up.  
  
~

**Saturday, September 13th**

(2:49pm)  
**You’re spending the night at Harry’s, aren’t you?**  
(2:52)  
**I just want to know so I can sleep on your bed instead of the couch.**  
  
(2:53)  
Why are you in my house, Zayn? Don’t you have your own house?  
(2:53)  
Nevermind. I’m such in a good mood you can sleep wherever you want.  
  
(2:55)  
**You’re never this nice not even with me. Remind me to pay Harry for this.**  
  
(2:55)  
:)  
  
~

(3:31am)  
I hope they’re having sex right now  
  
(3:34)  
**Niall.**

(3:36)  
I’m serious !! At least someone here needs to be getting laid

(3:38) **  
** **Speak for yourself.**

(3:39)  
Wait. WHAT ???

(3:44) **  
** **Nothing, I didn’t say anything! You’re drunk, Niall!**

(3:45) **  
** I’m not thtt drunk! Don’t leave me hanging Malik !

~  
  
(11:30am)  
**Louis?**  
(12:01pm)  
**Shouldn’t wait for you again, right?**  
(1:24)  
**Yeah, I thought so.**

(2:20)  
Sorry, I’m spending time with my BOYFRIEND.

(2:23)  
**If it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t even call him your boyfriend.**  
(2:24)  
**You’re welcome.**

(2:29)  
Not thanking you yet. I’m still mad at you.  
(2:30)  
And Niall and Liam, for tricking me.  
(2:31)  
(He’s okay with me because he loves my lips. H x)

~  
  
(4:33)  
_I have a boyfriend! I have a boyfriend! I have A BOYFRIEND!_  
  
(4:36)  
_Who?_  
  
(4:37)  
_LIAM._  
  
(4:37)  
_I’m just kidding mate_  
(4:38)  
_Don’t you forget to tell us how it went !!!_

~

(8:47pm)  
_Do you have to go home? :(_

(8:47)  
Why the hell are you so cute? You even pulled a sad face!

(8:48)  
_Because I don’t want you to gooooo :(_  
(8:48)  
_I got way too attached to you, Louis. Your eyes even match with my bed sheets._

(8:49)  
Oh my God you’re such a dork  
(8:50)  
But you’re my dork.  
(8:50)  
And this cab is taking forever to get here.  
(8:50)  
So you have to come down and just go home with me.

(8:51)  
_Really?_

(8:51)  
Really.  
(8:51)  
Come quickly!  
(8:53)  
Harry, I have an extra toothbrush. Just take the elevator already.

~

(10:54)  
**Upcoming call...**

“Whaaat?”

**“Oh, hello to you too.”**

“Zayn, don’t take this the wrong way but I’d rather keep doing what I was doing with Harry than talking to you. I’ve talked to you for what it seems like my whole life, I’ve only met my boyfriend for a little more than 24 hours.”

**“That’s an odd sentence. Is Harry with you?”**

_“Hi Zayn!”_

**“Oh my God. Are you two attached by the hip?”**

“Kind of. What do you want?”

**“I just wanted to know how it went, you bloody asshole. As you so specifically pointed out, it’s been a little more than 24 hours. We’re a little curious.”**

“I’ll tell you later okay? Byeeee”

**“But Loui-----“**

**Call ended**

~

(11:12pm)  
It was perfect.  
(11:12)  
He is perfect.

(11:30)  
**Will you EVER tell me more?**

(11:31)  
When I’m able to find words, yes.  
(11:32)  
Would you believe if I told you how close we live? It’s ridiculous we didn’t bump into each other all this time.  
(11:33)  
I’m so stupidly amazed by him that he’s sleeping and I’m counting his eyelashes. HIS EYELASHES, ZAYN.  
(11:33)  
I’M SUCH A SAP

(11:33)  
**You ARE a sap. But I’m so happy for you.**  
(11:35)  
**Okay you will tell me everything in person. Just answer the following:**  
**1\. Did you immediately kiss?**  
**2\. Did you have sex?**  
**3\. Did you have any idea he knew how to sing that way?**  
**4\. Did he tell you where the fuck he learned how to sing that way because I’m very curious?**  
**5\. When you got home, did you find your bed perfectly made and are you willing to thank me for it?**

(11:40)  
1 . No, you think I’m that easy? 2. Yes.... 3. I DIDN’T. 4. HE SAID HE SINGS IN THE SHOWER. LIKE. WHAT? 5. I did, thank you very much.

(11:41)  
**Perfect. Goodnight bro, go back to counting eyelashes.**

(11:43)  
Happily so.

~

**Sunday, September 14th**

(2:25pm)  
_Promise me right now; a lot less texts, much more actual real life in person talking._

(2:26)  
Why the hell would I spend time texting you when I can use this time kissing you?  
(2:27)  
Or listening to you sing, hipster.  
(2:27)  
Or receiving blowjobs.

(2:29)  
_Or giving blowjobs! If you don’t choke on me again._

(2:31)  
HAROLD YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN’T MENTION IT

(2:32)  
_Oooops. It was cute._

(2:33)  
Shut up, go away. Let me do my things  
(2:33)  
You’re way too distracting.

(2:34)  
I looove yoooou.

(2:35)  
I love you more.

(2:36)  
_Louis!_  
(2:37)  
_Equally._

(2:38)  
Equally. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, where do I begin? Thank /you/ for taking your time to read this. I have a tendency of starting things and not finishing them, so, to actually end this is a personal victory. I probably wouldn't be so happy to write something if I didn't have the amazing support I got, so thank you. Really, thank you so much.  
> I'm sorry if it was cliche or ridiculous or not what you were expecting. For me it was actually perfect, because I wrote something I'd be happy to read.  
> Thank you [Maëlys](http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com), [Kathleen](http://tummylinson.tumblr.com), [Mia ](http://liampaynesnose.tumblr.com) and [Leah](http://stylinsinz.tumblr.com/). For you girls it may seem like nothing, but you helped me a lot! And special thanks for the ones that are translating my little story to a bunch of languages I'll never even learn how to speak. I honestly didn't think so many people would read this.  
> OH, important: I meant to save the beggining of this chapter as a draft the other day and accidentaly posted it. I just realized it hours later, and some people yelled at me thinking it was the end. Others were confused. I'm really sorry. I'm dumb.  
> Long note is very long. See you in the epilogue (maybe).  
> (You can yell at/with me [here](http://liamloveszayn.tumblr.com/) or [here](http://twitter.com/braveziam). Shameless self promotion. Byeee)


End file.
